The Soul of a Warrior
by PrimarchRuss
Summary: Two worlds clash and force two people down a path they did not see. One is Human, the other is Yautja. Please read and review.
1. Through the stars

**The Soul of a Warrior**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Alien or Predator. I do not claim to own them (even though I wish I did) This story is based on the Alien and Predator characters and is a summoned from the depths of my imagination. Any propb's with this then say hello to my little shuriken…….lol. Just enjoy the story.

If you like it then review it…………simply really. Now let's get on with it……….

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Through the stars.**

Rag'nar sat crossed legged in his room. His eyes closed listening to the orchestra of smells, feelings and sounds that signalled the life on board ship. He could feel the subtle pulse of the ships great engines, pulsing with energy as they propelled the ship through the void of stars, onwards towards the ships destination. Rag'nar's hearing, which was better than most Yautja, brought the echoes of the jehdin jehdin sounds from the kehrite area. The young bloods were working out there tension before the kainde amedha chiva, and preparing for themselves to face the greatest prey the universe had to offer. The smell from the food storage area told Rag'nar that some of the other blooded warriors were eating and enjoying some C'ntlip before the upcoming trial. Returning his senses to his room, Rag'nar focused on his body and the steady beat of his heart. His thoughts drifted back to the day his trial against the hard meats, and the fear mixed with pure battle lust that racked his body when he had come face to face with them. He had taken many skulls that day including his most prized skull earned against a warrior hard meat in hand to hand combat.

The peaceful meditations of Rag'nar were disturbed by the sudden shouting coming from the kehrite area. Rising from the floor, Rag'nar stretched out his legs and caught a glimpse of his huge frame in a reflective bulkhead. Rag'nar stood at an impressive 7 foot 10 inches, his dreadlocks hung just past his broad shoulders, his skin a combination of creamy beige through to dark greens, spotted and striped with light and dark browns. Rag'nar's strength was well known and it showed reflected in the bulging biceps, broad shoulders and chest, which was as thick as some trees, and his long powerful muscled legs. Running across his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip, was three scars the marks left by the warrior hard meat's talons that had gouged his flesh. Striding from his room, his yellow eyes glowing, Rag'nar strode down to the kehrite area to beat some sense into the hot headed young blood that has disturbed his meditation. Rag'nar's mandibles clicked as he muttered "C'jit, a leader's job is never done".

Entering the training room he saw several of the young bloods standing round the edge of the training mat looking upon the two yautja in the middle. The first of the young bloods was lying on the floor, unconscious with his left arm at an angle that indicated it was broken, and broken badly. Standing over him was the hot headed youth Ma'lok. Ma'lok stood at just over 7 foot with light brown and green skin with yellow mottling and yellow amber eyes. Ma'lok was shouting "ok whose next! Who wants to take on the might Ma'lok...come on what you waiting for who wants to be like this pauk!". Rag'nar shook his head in annoyance, 'why has this youth not gotten himself killed yet? He has too much arrogance bottled up in that thick skull' as the thought crossed his mind Rag'nar, in a loud commanding voice, spoke "Ki'dte, enough! What's going on here?". Rag'nar stepped up to the training mat and looked down at the unconscious youth then brought his eyes to bear on Ma'lok. "Ma'lok, why have you caused serious injury to J'dan? You are supposed to preparing yourself to face the kainde amehda chiva! Not crippling your fellow hunter". Ma'lok raised his head to face the great hunter Rag'nar, "J'dan insulted me! He refused to fight me merely because I said he was not worth to take the kainde amehda chiva". Rag'nar clicked his annoyance. "By what write does a lowly c'jit barley into adulthood, think he has the power to decided who does and who does not take the kainde amehda trial!" said Rag'nar, his voice echoing in the kehrite room. Ma'lok with a daring look upon his face, looked up at Rag'nar and spoke barley holding the anger from his voice "my sire is the gre…..". Cutting his words short Rag'nar's fist came crashing into his gut knocking him back and with a stumble, to one knee. "I know who your sire is; you dishonour yourself and your sire by bathing in his well earned honour! Now go back to you rooms all of you and prepare. We are not far from the trial planet." Catching his breath, Ma'lok looked up at Rag'nar and was about to leap at him and strike down this yautja c'jit, when his two friends came two his side and grabbed his arms before he could do anything more stupid. Ma'lok, with his two comrades, turned and left the room followed closely by the other young bloods in the room.

As Ma'lok and the other young bloods left the room, Rag'nar signalled two of the young bloods who came to stand in front of him. "you two pick up J'dan and take him to the healers then get back to your rooms and prepare" the two young bloods moved to the unconscious form of J'dan and picking him up the carried him from the room. Standing there in the now empty room Rag'nar shook his head and clicked his mandibles in disgust. 'That Ma'lok is a border line bad blood, the dishonour he brings to his clan by using others honour instead of earning his own' as the thought passed through his head Rag'nar made his way to the healers to find out how bad a beating J'dan had received.

In the healer's room, J'dan was lying on a medi slab with an older yautja healer with a scanner walking around him checking the damage done to the young blood. As Rag'nar entered the healer's room, he spoke in a slightly loud voice "so how's the young J'dan fairing from his beating, No'den?" Turning his head from his scanner and his patient, No'den looked up at Rag'nar and in a deep guttural voice "he will live, but he wont be ready for the trial. Who did this? Was it that hot head Ma'lok again? " Rag'nar nodded his head "aye, it was that c'jit again! He believes he's a leader and he has the right to decided who hunts and who don't" "The gods, I think, will not miss that particular young blood, should he not return from the trial." came No'den's reply. "Patch J'dan up it will be his choice to face the trial or not" and with that Rag'nar turned and walked from the room heading for the bridge.

On the bridge. Rag'nar entered the high tech room which guide this great ship through the cosmos from planet to planet, hunt to hunt. Seated at the helm was a veteran Yautja warrior, Mo'di. "So which young c'jit got broke this time?" spoke Mo'di, with out turning his head. "J'dan." came Rag'nar's response. "Who?" said Mo'di simply. "Three guess's, but you will only need one" said Rag'nar. With a slight hint of anger in his voice "Ma'lok again!" said Mo'di. Mo'di raised himself from the helm and turned to face Rag'nar. Rag'nar looked at his old friend standing before him. Mo'di stood just shorter than Rag'nar at a still impressive 7foot 8inches. His skin darkened with age, was an assortment of light and dark greens with the occasional patch of yellow, all decorated with brown spots and stripes over the top of his chest. Mo'di's forehead, the same as on Rag'nar's forehead, bore the clan symbol, two claw like curves set to look like a T. Mo'di's yellow brown eyes looked up slightly to Rag'nar's eyes and he spoke "May be the hard meats might knock his arrogance from that thick skull and save us the trouble. Any way we are less than 6 hours from planet you may want to go and prepare yourself". With that Mo'di turned and sat back down at the helm with out a further word. Rag'nar clicked his mandibles in reply and turned to head back to his room.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Well that's the first chapter up on my very first ever fan fiction story. Please read review and soon I will put the next chapter up. Until then thanxs for reading this far.


	2. Preparations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Alien or Predator. I do not claim to own them (even though I wish I did) This story is based on the Alien and Predator characters and is a summoned from the depths of my imagination. Any propb's with this then say hello to my little shuriken…….lol. Just enjoy the story.

Well here is chapter two hope you like it. Please be so kind as to review so i can tell what peeps think about my story. Now on with the show...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Preparation.**

'Swoosh' the door to Rag'nar's quarters slid open. Rag'nar entered his room, his mood worse than when he had left it not twenty minutes ago. Moving over to the basin set against one of the walls, Rag'nar filled it with water, dipping his hands into the running water and then splashing it over his face. Feeling refreshed he turned the water off. Rag'nar turned to the stand set on the far wall of the square room. Standing upon the stand and mounted on the wall, was Rag'nar's armour and arsenal of weapons. Standing there gazing at his armour, Rag'nar's gazed up and down the his strong armour that he has worn through many hunts, noting the scratch marks upon it, a testament to his many fights with the kainde amedha.

Opening the box situated at the bottom of the stand, Rag'nar with drew the body mesh that was contained within. With little effort due to countless times of practice, Rag'nar slipped on the body mesh so that I covered his body foot to shoulders. From next to the box, Rag'nar picked up the pair of lower leg guards and fastened them to his legs, making sure that they were positioned comfortably. Next he picked up the waist section of the armour, with its upper leg armour plates, plated sections to protect the waist area, the many points and fastening areas for equipment, and finally the most important bit, the armoured cod piece, nothing worse than getting your manhood blown off. After fastening the waist armour and fixing the upper legs plates to his legs, Rag'nar stood and looked at the chest and shoulder armour. The chest armour sat upon the stand, the multitude of intersecting plates designed by the great armourers for great protection and great mobility. The plates were a mixture of dark greys and metallic silvers. Lifting the armour from its stand, Rag'nar was always impressed as to how something so large could weigh less than it looked. Holding the armour in his hands, he heisted for one sec before lifting it over his head and setting down over his shoulders. Making sure it was comfortable, Rag'nar fixed it in to place and fastened the straps.

With the armour on Rag'nar faced the weapons rack picking out what his was going to use. Gazing over the collection of lethal weaponry taking in the power and deadliness of each weapon, Rag'nar reached out and picked up one of the knives. The knife was perfectly balanced and had served Rag'nar well on many hunts. Rag'nar slide the knife into its sheath located on right calf. Grabbing another knife he slide it in to the opposite sheath on his left calf. Next Rag'nar picked up a shuriken throwing disc, and with a press of a recessed button, flicked open the disc to reveal six deadly sharp curved blades. Satisfied with the disc Rag'nar retracted the blades and clipped the disc onto his belt, followed by two more of the disc from the weapons rack. Picking up the wrist mounted ki'chi-pa, Rag'nar slid the gauntlet over his right forearm and locked it into place. Clenching his fist and bending his wrist, the wrist blades snapped out from the gauntlet. The twin blades reflected the light in the room, before being snapped back into the resting positions in the gauntlet. The wrist computer gauntlet was next and was placed onto Rag'nar's left forearm. Flipping open the console, Rag'nar saw that it was working fine and closed it. The next item was probably biggest and the most deadly of the weapons. The shoulder mounted plasma caster. The shoulder weapon was placed onto his left shoulder and hung down his back about half way. Rag'nar made sure it was fixed onto the armour correctly with the skill of having done it many times before. The compact net gun was taken down and along with spare net shells was locked into place on the back Rag'nar's armour.

Having donned his armour and equipped himself with most of his weapons, Rag'nar opened the cabinet door for the medi-packs. Rag'nar took from the cabinet a metallic oblong dark grey box, which had a slight curve at the top, and was no bigger than a foot long by half a foot high and three inches thick. Opening the box, Rag'nar checked all the medi supplies that it contained. The vials all containing various potions that aided in healing, small surgical instruments to remove bits of shrapnel etc from wounds, laser cauterises for wound sealing, and the newest addition to the medi packs, long syringe like sticks that when injected prompted super fast healing. Rag'nar closed the box and put it in to the correct place at the back of his belt.

Rag'nar picked up and hung the necklace, of small skulls and kainde amedha teeth, round his neck. Rag'nar stood there for a minute taking a few breaths, before he moved to pick up the last two weapons, his personalised glaive and his telescopic spear which wear locked into their respective quick release slots at the back of his armour. Finally, standing there fully armoured and equipped with some of the deadliest weapons available, Rag'nar picked up the last and most important bit of his equipment, his hunting mask which proudly boosted his clan's symbol. Holding the mask in both hands, Rag'nar closed his mandibles and raised the mask to his face. The mask was specifically made for him and fitted his face perfectly. Fixing the connections from by his neck to the mask, Rag'nar stood there now fully armed and ready for the hunt. Turning from the racking, Rag'nar strode from the room heading for the bridge.

Entering the bridge, Rag'nar could see the hunting planet filling the view screen of the ship. Mo'di, who was not taking part in the hunt, was still sitting at the helm but was concentrating now compared to earlier. "How long till touch down?" queried Rag'nar. "Not much longer now, I'll say around thirty minutes before landing" came Mo'di's reply. "Sound the muster alarm, and will see if these young bloods can get their kit on the right way" said Rag'nar. Mo'di's arm moved to a side panel and pushed a button, and a deep intermitting pulse sounded through the ship. With a click of his mandibles Rag'nar spoke "ok let this chiva begin". With the muster alarm going Rag'nar turned and walked from the bridge and was followed by Mo'di's words "Good hunting mei'hswei".

Rag'nar, with a purpose filled stride, strode through the corridors of the ship heading for the ramp room and the young bloods. He passed many of the training rooms, food areas, armoury workshops and quarters, till he finally stood before the ramp room door. Taking a deep breath, Rag'nar punched the door control and the door slide silently open. Stepping into the room Rag'nar and noticed the masked heads of seventeen young, armed and eager Yautja. Noting J'dan's absence he spoke in a loud and commanding voice "well if you worthless pups are done starring! Get into your landing seats ready for landing". The young Yautja's hesitated for a second before Rag'nar's voice broke the air again "What you waiting for, I said now!" With that the seventeen moved as one to their landing seats and secured them self's. Mo'di's voice came across the ships intercom "Stand by, Stand by, landing in five minutes!" Rag'nar moved to his seat just as Mo'di had spoken. The door to the ramp room opened, Rag'nar turned his head to see the armed and armoured form of J'dan rush into the room. "Well what you waiting for! Take your seat!" said Rag'nar, his respect for J'dan increased slightly.

The group of yautja where sitting now eagerly awaiting the signal of landing followed by the ramp being lowered. Rag'nar's mind briefly flashed back to the day when he had been sitting and eagerly awaiting the beginning of his Kainde Amedha Chiva. No soon had this memory flashed through his mind, a jolt brought him back to the present. "Landing successful, good hunting" Mo'di's words invade the tension filled room. Rag'nar stood after releasing his restraints and moved to stand by the ramp controls and faced the young bloods. "Your Kainde Amedha Chiva begins, after today; if you survive, you will become blooded warriors and will take your place among the honoured warriors of the clan. Remember Thin-de le'hasuan 'aloun'myin-del bpi-de gka-de hasou-de paya and just maybe you will earn your warrior hood" Rag'nar's words held the attention of all the young bloods. With a push of buttons on the console the ramp lowered, revealing the planet's surface. "Now let the hunt begin" said Rag'nar in a powerful voice. The young bloods needed no more instruction, they realised their straps and jumping from the seats they rushed out of the ship and into the dawn twilight of the planet.

* * *

**AN:**Well that was chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three will be up as soon as i finish it until then please review.

**Primarch Russ**


	3. Fenris

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Alien or Predator. I do not claim to own them (even though I wish I did) This story is based on the Alien and Predator characters and is a summoned from the depths of my imagination. Any propb's with this then say hello to my little shuriken…….lol. Just enjoy the story.

If you like it then review it…………simply really. Well so far only 3 reviews but i have had over 160 hits. Well heres chapter 3...on with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Fenris.**

Freya enjoyed her life. From the moment she woke to the moment that sleep came, she loved every single minute. Life was wonderful for Freya as she could go and play, climb, swim and investigate all over the place around her home village whilst her parents worked. At just over seven years old, Freya had developed better than some of her friends. She stood at just short of five feet tall, she had the bluest of blue eyes, her light brown hair hung just below her shoulders, and she was much strong than she appeared. Freya seemed to grasp things faster than her friends did and was better at some of the more energetic games, but not by much.

Freya lived on a planet called Fenris or LV-921 according to the company. It was a mixture of lush green valleys, hills, mountains and forests, with giant ice caps at the poles. The planet was located in a Tri-sun system along with 7 other planets and there moons. The planet was mainly used by the corporation as a farming world. Huge herds numbering in the hundreds of thousands could be managed on the huge grass plains. There were excellent opportunities for people and families to prosper on this world. The planet did have some minor drawbacks, most notably was that the gravity of the planet was three times that of earth. Due to this extra gravity, the people who lived here had become much stronger than normal humans in order to live and work.

Freya's village was located on one of the northern continents; her village was called Valhalla after the ancient Norse heaven. There where many continents on the planet and each one had a hand full of villages on it to manage the huge animal herds or the fields of crops. Overall there were just over a thousand people scattered across the planet.

Freya was sitting inside finishing her breakfast of cereal and orange juice, when her father got up from his seat at the end of the dinning table. Moving over to the kitchen with his empty dishes he placed them into the sink. He turned back to Freya, "Freya, whilst your mother and I are out today working, I want you to make sure that you behave and as long as you make sure you tidy your room I might teach you how to drive the hover sled tonight." A giggle of delight escaped from the corner of Freya's mouth, as her eyes light up in excitement. Freya had always wanted to have a go at driving those sleds ever since she had seen some of the older kids playing with them. "Now, finish your breakfast and the teacher will be here soon to take you to school" said her father in a sterner tone. Giving Freya a hug he walked out of the house to be joined by his wife.

No sooner had Freya finished her breakfast, there came a hard knock on the door. "Freya, time for school" spoke a female voice from behind the door. "Ok, give me one minute" answered Freya.

Quickly finishing the orange juice, Freya jumped from the table leaving the dishes on the table top. 'I'll clean them up after school' thought Freya. Heading to the door, Freya swerved and picked up her school bag. Opening the door, Freya could see the teacher standing there, with the small multi seat vehicle that was the school bus behind her at the end of a path. Leaning out of one of the windows was Laura, one of Freya's friends; "Come on Freya you don't want to make us late for school now!" said Laura in a sarcastic way. Freya smirked at Laura's words as the teacher turned round and gave Laura a not impressed look. Freya boarded the bus followed by the teacher, and no sooner were they aboard, they were off to the school building at the end of the village.

Six hours later. The door to Freya's house swung open and Freya sprinted inside and up to her room. Freya got changed at a record pace and then ran back down stairs to the kitchen to grab a drink. Opening the fridge Freya grabbed a bottle of apple juice, closed the fridge, and then ran back out into the afternoon to meet up with her friends. It was Friday afternoon and they all had no homework for a change, and they were going to have as much fun as possible before their parents got back from work.

An exhaustive three hours later, Freya staggered back into the house and collapsed on the sofa a little exhausted. Freya struggled to lift herself from the sofa before falling back and having a little nap. Freya awoke with a start as she heard her parents coming up the path to the house. With renewed energy and the remembrance of the promise to tidy her bedroom, Freya jumped up from the sofa and rocketed up the stairs to her room as fast as her legs could go. Running into her room, Freya began frantically throwing things into her wardrobe in order so it appeared she had tided her room.

Freya's parents entered the house and could hear the scrabbling sounds, of what could only be Freya, upstairs. With a silent nod to his wife, Freya's father crept up the stairs to surprise Freya. Reaching her door, which was partly open, Freya's father grabbed the handle and with a quick push, opened the door and lovingly shouted "gotcha!" Freya with her arms full of clothes jumped in surprise throwing the clothes back over her room where they had been not five minutes ago. Trying not to laugh Freya's father spoke to his daughter; "so you have not tided your room" switching to a jokey voice "well since you can not tide your room I think that we will have to skip the hover sled tonight". In a serious voice "well my room was tidy until you surprised me and made me throw all these clothes back on the floor. I think as punishment for you surprising me you should teach me how to use the hover sled" said Freya. His daughter could wind him round her little finger "ok, ok, well you were tidying your room. I'll start teaching you to use the hover sled. But it will be after dinner. Finish tidying and dinner will be in about thirty minutes." Turning from the room he took one step before his legs were gripped in a hug by Freya, "Thanks dad, you're the best" Freya let go and her dad disappeared down stairs.

Dinner was brief for Freya as she wolfed down her food due to her eagerness to get to the hover sled. Freya's father finished his food not long after Freya. "Ok you two don't spend all night out there playing, I know that it's the weekend but you both need you rest after today's hard wok. Now go on, I'll clean up here" spoke Freya's Mother. Getting down from the table Freya grabbed her fathers hand as they both went out to the garage where the hover sled was located.

As Freya and her dad walked towards the garage, Freya let go of her dads hand and ran up to the doors of the garage. Opening the doors Freya stood there looking at the metallic silver and white hover sled.

"Come on stop staring or you won't be able to have a go" said Freya's father. "Ok, what'd first dad?" asked Freya.

"Well first you must check the fuel gauge to make sure that you have enough fuel in it" responded

Freya's father.

Freya bounded over to the sled on jumped on to the big sled, her legs either side of the seat. Scanning over the console, Freya located the dial that had 'FUEL' written on it. "The gauge says that its three quarters full" said Freya to her dad.

Freya's father climbed onto the sled behind Freya and then spoke "next you need to turn the on the hover motors" he pointed at a knob marked Hover with Test, On, Off written on it. "Turn the dial to Test first to make sure that the motors are working"

Freya reached up and turned the knob to Test. With a sudden hum of energy, the high tech motors came to life. A light above the knob turned green. "Ok the light indicates that the engines are working fine" said Freya's dad. "Now turn the knob to On"

Freya did as she was told and turned the knob to On. The engines changed pitch to a deep throbbing and the sled rose from the ground by a two feet. Slightly startled by the rise, Freya gripped the seat with her legs and hands. "Wow" is Freya could say.

"Next we have to turn on the drive motors" said Freya's father as he then pointed to another knob marked Drive beside the previous knob. The knob was marked the same as the hover knob. "Now as you did with the hover motors turn it to test first. Freya released a hand from the seat and turned the knob to Test. As with the hover motors the drive motors sparked to life with the introduction of power. Again a green light came on just above the drive knob. Needing no prompting Freya turned the knob to on, and the drive motors pitch also change to a slightly higher throbbing than the hover motors.

Please with how his daughter was picking up the use of a hover sled he spoke again "now to drive a sled you have to master the drive controls. The sled is driven by the handle bars. The grip on the right controls the sped of the sled by simply turning it to go faster. The grip on the left controls the height of the sled by turning it you can go higher or lower. You must first though press the little button next to the grip first in order to turn it." Taking a breath he continued "the sled is turned by turning the handle bars to the left or to the right. The sled can only go up to six feet of the ground as after that the hover motors have not enough power to go higher. Also the bike is limited to fifty miles an hour." Freya nodded at the right moments to indicate that she has understood each part.

"Freya would you like to take the sled out for a little spin?" asked her father. "Yea yea yea yea dad, I would love to" came Freya's excited response. "Ok will take it out for a little spin, now grab hold of the handle bars and with a little turn of the speed grip guide the sled out of the garage" said her father.

Freya was getting very excited now, not only had she learned how these sleds worked but she was going to have a go driving one. Her friends are going to be dead jealous of her she thought. Grabbing the handle bars, and with a little turn of the speed grip the drive motor increased its throbbing as it supplied some movement. Freya guided the sled from the garage out into the evening air. "Good, very good" said her father in a proud voice. "Now take the sled down the garden and turn us around and bring us back to the garage"

Freya did as she was asked. Applying a little more speed the sled moved down the garden and at the end, with a sharp turn to the right, the sled turned and came all the way back to the garage. No sooner has she brought the sled back to the garage her mothers voice sounded from inside the house, "Freya come on its time for bed". Freya was disappointed that she could not go on longer with the sled but her father spoke "ok Freya that's enough for today, you have done very well. It is time for bed now, don't worry though you can have another go over the weekend."

Freya sighed with acceptance and climbed off the sled and jumped down from the sled to the grass and ran inside. Freya's father took the controls and guided the sled back into the garage and turned off the engines. He then walked back into the house. Freya kissed her mum and dad good night and made her way to her room and collapsed on the bed. Freya thoughts ran through the events of the day as she drifted into a dream filled sleep.

Little did Freya know that with in twenty four hours her entire world was going to be turned upside down and inside out.

* * *

**A/N:**Well thats chapter three, i'm working on chapter four. Please if you like the story please review it as how else am i ment to know what you think so i can improve.

Thanks for reading so far come back soon for the next chapter.


	4. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Alien or Predator. I do not claim to own them (even though I wish I did) This story is based on the Alien and Predator characters and is a summoned from the depths of my imagination.

Thanks to the people who have reviewe this story so far. Ive had over 250 hits but only 4 reviews.

If you like it then review it…………simply really. Now let's get on with it……….

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Discovery.**

The only presence that indicated that the company was on the planet was a building located at the north-east section of the village. The building was really a mixture of three buildings. The two smaller buildings were each around thirty feet wide by fifty feet long. The building on the left was mainly used as the lab and for veterinary use. The building on the right was identical to the one on the left, and was used as a garage for vehicles as well as having two heli-pads on the roof. The centre building was much bigger than its two counter parts, as it towered to around sixty feet high, fifty feet wide and nearly one hundred feet long. The main building housed the apartments of the company staff, the offices of the paper pushers, the storage rooms for various bits of machines and equipment, and also the communications equipment connected to the comms tower twenty feet behind the building.

Head honcho of the planet was company man, Mr Tobias Walter Arthur Travis. Tobias had been sent to LV-921 four years ago as punishment mainly for screwing his superior's wife. Tobias was until that point a fast up and coming man in the company and was destined for the lofty heights of power within the high levels of the company. That had all changed when he had meet Sarah at a company dinner and they had begun their sensuous affair over the next few weeks, before getting caught by Sarah's husband and Tobias's boss.

Tobias stood in his apartment bringing his thoughts back from the past to focus on the image reflecting from the mirror in front of him. Tobias considered himself as in good physical shape. He exercised regularly and worked out with weights. The gravity of this planet had taking some getting used and he had just about coped for the first few months. Now after work outs to build his strength, he had gotten to a state where he did no seem a weakling compared to the people born on the planet. Tobias gazed at himself in the mirror and at the handsome face that he saw reflected upon its surface. He was dressed to day in a light grey suit with pin stripes; a white shirt could be seen from under the jacket. Tobias's shoulder length blonde hair was swept back and his brown eyes were framed by the angularly lines of his face. Satisfied that he looked his best, Tobias made his way out of the door and onwards to his office.

Entering his office Tobias could see his desk was already full of memos and bits of paper. Going first to the coffee machine in the corner of the room, Tobias grabbed a cup of coffee and then sat down at his desk. Sitting on the top of the paper work was a report from the chief vet about several animals that had been found dead with the sides burst open as if something had come out of the animals. Also some sort of spider like bugs had been found near by. The report was dated Friday, which was yesterday. The report had grabbed his full attention and he forgot about all the other paper work. Standing up, and looking at his watch 'the chief should be in the labs at the moment, hopefully he will have the specimens back in the lab by now' thought Tobias. He walked out of his office heading for the labs, and this new discovery.

The door to the lab area slid open silently to allowing Tobias to enter. As Tobias entered the lab he noticed that the chief was sitting at his desk in the far corner of the room. On a bench nearby was big glass containers filled with what looked like a huge spider with a tail, 'these must be the bug things the chief mentioned in the report' he thought. Over on the huge tables by the right wall lying on big tables was some animals with their sides burst open and the ribs sticking out at angles. Turning his head from the carcasses and the jars, Tobias walked over to the chief at his desk.

The Chief Vet was sitting hunched over his desk, his aged frame showed as he sat there. The chief vet was an old man, at sixty four years old; the planet's gravity had taken its toll on his frame as he was not born on this planet. The chief had silver grey hair that drooped down the side of his head; he also had a silver white moustache that had also drooped around the corners of his mouth. At five foot nine, the chief was not a tall man. Today the chief was dressed in his usual slack beige trousers and white shirt, over this he wore his white doctor's coat with a multitude of pens jutting from the chest pocket.

"So chief what's the latest update about this find?" asked Tobias. "Well boss," said the chief looking up from his desk, "the animals died from something bursting its way out from inside the chest cavity causing instant death. The angles of the ribs confirm this. Not much more to go on from the animal carcasses. Now on the other hand the bugs are a completely different story"

"What's so special about these bugs?" interrupted Tobias.

"Well these bugs's are like nothing that's ever been seen before, any where!" stated the chief. "I have taken one of these bugs and have performed a dissection of sorts on it, come over here and have a look at this" the chief got up from his desk and with his hand indicated a table that was behind the glass jars.

"Now these little critters are fascinating. I'm not sure how they are produced but that's irrelevant. I think that this critter is designed for propagating something else. If you look at this sack here, I think it was designed to carry an egg of sorts which is injected via this tentacle which is connected to the sack" as the chief spoke he pointed to the parts of the creature. "Now what is even more interesting is these two big sacks at the bottom of the bug. They have gill like parts inside them which suggests that these could be the lungs."

"What's so important about that, every animal has lungs of some sort to breath." Interrupted Tobias again.

"Yes, yes, yes you are correct pretty much. No, what makes this interesting is that like the egg /tentacle, the lung sacks are also connected to the tentacle. This might mean that this critter attaches itself over the face of its victim and forces the tentacle down the throat and injects the egg into its host. Whilst the critter is doing this, it must do the breathing for its victim via the tentacle." The chief took a few breaths before continuing "I also presume that once the creature has done its delivery it must fall off and die. That would explain why we found several of the bugs lying around near the animals."

"So what we have here is a bug that infects animals with an egg, which then bursts out of the animal killing it in the process. Is that pretty much what you are saying chief" said Tobias.

"Yep that's pretty much everything. Oh yes one last thing about the bug" "Go on" said Tobias. "I almost forget to tell you about the blood." "The blood?" replied Tobias. "Yes the blood. It seems that our little friend here has acidic blood. It appears that the blood has weakened after its death which means that in life the blood must be extremely acidic and could dissolve just about anything it comes into contact with" finished the chief.

With an amazed look on his face "really chief that is amazing." Taking a breath Tobias continued "Chief have you compiled all this information into a detailed report? So I can send it back to the company who undoubtedly will want to look into this further."

"I do indeed have it done, I was just finishing it up when you came in" moving back to his desk the chief picked up a disc and handed it to Tobias. "Well done chief I'll send this report back to the company. For now keep these bugs in a secure place and keep an eye out for any more bugs appearing." With the disc in his hand Tobias bid good bye to the chief and walked from the room heading to back to his office.

Entering his office he closed the door and locked it with a press of a button. Tobias moved over to his desk and sat down in the soft leather chair. Turning on his computer screen waited for it to come to life and when it did he then loaded in the disc from the chief. Clicking open the report on the computer screen, Tobias immersed himself in its fountain of information that was contained with the report. Several hours later and a little bit wiser about this new discovery Tobias leaned back in his chair and silently thought to himself. Tobias considered himself a wise and opportunist man, and this new discovery could herald his ticket off this planet and back into the graces of the company. Closing the report on the computer he opened a connection to the communication array. Typing out a quick front sheet for the report, he sent the report and his letter to the company. Closing the connection he turned away from the computer and noticed the time. It was almost time for lunch. With the recent advancement of space communications a decade ago, Tobias knew that the report would only take a few hours to get to the company and then for them to get back to him with the reply. Standing up from his desk he decided he would take an early long lunch today.

Far out from the village close to wear the eastern forest meets the grass plain, one of the herders was sitting in the shade of the trees. The man was in his late thirty's and his head was bobbing forward as a nap was starting to take him. That nap was one he would never wake from. No sooner had his head drooped in sleep, a black coloured tail with a spear like tip, snaked from behind the tree and impaled the sleeping man through the heart killing him instantly.

Back in the company building, Tobias had finished lunch which had lasted for a good two and half hours. Returning to his office, Tobias noticed that he hand a priority communiqué waiting for him. Sitting down at his desk he opened the message and read;

_URGENT PRIORTY ONE MESSAGE_

_MR.T.W.A. TRAVIS GOVERNER LV-921_

_MESSAGE AND REPORT RECEIVED. _

_COMPANY IS AWARE OF XENO LIFE FORM. _

_SECURE ANY AND ALL SPECIMENS FOR RETRIVAL BY COMPANY._

_COMPANY MARINE SHIP AND SCIENTESTS ON ROUTE TO LV-921._

_SHIP WILL ARRIVE IN TWO WEEKS._

_INFORMATION ABOUT XENO LIFE FORM TO BE CONSIDERED CLASSFIED. _

_TAKE ANY AND ALL MEASURES TO KEEP LIFE FORM CLASSFIED UNTIL THE ARRIVAL COMPANY MARINES._

_MESSAGE END_

Tobias's neck hairs stood on end as he finished reading the message. 'Classified, this is big hopefully this will be my ticket of this world and back to civilisation' he thought. 'Right lets get this sorted out' thought Tobias. Closing the message Tobias got to work sorting out everything he would have to get done before the ship arrived.

At the top of a tall tree not more than a few miles from the village, an alien crouched facing towards the village, saliva dripping from its jaws and its tail rattling the branches below it. Quickly turning its head, the alien jumped down the tree and called its brothers and sisters to him.

Within the next twenty four hours the village would never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N:**Ok thats chapter four done, chapter five is on its way soon. As all ways please review if you like it.

Thanks for reading so far may you continue to keep coming back for more.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: **As usual I not own the rights to Alien, Predator or even AvP. Oh how I wish I did own the rights (thinking of all the money rolling in). This story just uses the idea for them, the rest of the story and characters are mine (mine, all mine, said with a evil cackle). You got a problem with that, Kiss my plasma caster……….Mooowaaahaaahaaaa.

Ok enough of that legal crapola.

Well this story seems to be progressing nicely; I'm up to six reviews so far, come on I need more. I've had now over 400 hits but six reviews! If you like the story simply leave a review, it would cheer up those lonely six so far, go on you know you want to.

We may have to peel StormRaven333 of the ceiling after this chapter as storm seems to get easily excited (storm, your going to love the next few chapters)

So strap down your seat, prepare the rubber room (winks at storm), prepare the pillows to hide behind, and lets get on with it………………………

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: The calm before the storm.**

_URGENT MESSAGE FROM MR.TRAVIS PLANET GOVERNER_

_ALL FAMILES ARE TO REPORT TO A MEETING AT THE VILLAGE HALL AT 1800, TODAY._

_MR. T.W.A.TRAVIS_

_PLANETS GOVERNER_

The message played across the com link in each of the family homes in Valhalla. The message kept playing until the acceptance of message was acknowledge by the family in each house.

In Freya's house. Freya bounded up to the comms unit and shouted to her parents "Mum, Dad, we got a message from the Mr. Travis. Something about attending a meeting at the hall today at six." Freya pushed the acceptance button and the message was transferred to the comms file. Freya's mum and dad walked in from the kitchen and saw Freya by the comms unit. Turning to his wife "You know what this means? Its probably to tell us that our profits are to be cut again, just so some fat cat in the company can get his office refurnished!" "Come know darling, it's probably not as bad as you think" replied Freya's mother. Turning slightly to face Freya as well she continued, "Now you two as it's nearly five already you better go and get cleaned up and changed for the meeting". With that Freya sloped off up stairs to wash and change. Thirty minutes later Freya's family left their home, they did not know it would be for the last time.

oOo

Standing atop a tall tree branch, Rag'nar looked over the forest beneath him. The young bloods had exited the ship and had run hard out on to the planets surface. Currently those testosterone filled males were currently hunting down the kainde amedha to claim their skulls and the blood status. Rag'nar's role as a leader was to watch the young bloods and observe the kills when they happened so that they could receive the marking of a blooded.

The day had already past the midday point and was on its way towards late afternoon. So far ten of the young bloods had meet their end at the talons and tails of the hard meat. Only eight remained. Unfortunately Ma'lok and his associates had survived their meets with the hard meets, but had not been able to get any skulls as they had used their plasma casters to much and had blown the skulls to shreds. Rag'nar was a little pleased to see that, although he had yet to engage a hard meat, J'dan was still going. Rag'nar's respect for the young male increased slightly.

The boring task of retrieving the weapons of the ten dead Yautja and stowing them back on the ship, had been done over an hour age by Rag'nar. Rag'nar was starting to feel the strain to go and hunt himself. But the duty of his rank held in check the urges that where surging to the surface. He sat on the branch and switching visions he looked over the forest and could see a battle raging not far from his location. Standing up he jumped trees to get closer to the fight.

With a landing gentle landing a thick branch, done with the skill of a experienced warrior, Rag'nar gazed down on the fight that was unfurling not twenty feet below him. The battle was a one on one affair and a quick scan of the area revealed no more hard meats in the area, as well as no other Yautja. Turning his head back to the fight he checked to see which young blood this was. The Yautja looked injured and not from the fight. It was J'dan.

J'dan had never felt so battered or strained from a fight. His senses seemed to be heightened from the fight to the death that now consumed his existence. He had found the hard meat after many hours of tracking it across the forest and mountains. Instead of killing the thing from a distance with his plasma caster he had decided that hand to hand combat would give him the most honour. And so drawing his spear he had charged into combat. The fight had been going on for what seemed like an eternity, his injuries he had received from Ma'lok gave him the constant reminder of pain every time he moved.

J'dan had several new cuts to add to the list, lines of green neon blood marked both his arms and legs where the talons had pierced his skin. With the feel of exhaustion starting to encroach into his system, J'dan stabbed his spear at the hard meat, only for it to dodge to the side. Before the hard meat could take advantage of the opportunity, J'dan slammed the side of the spear into the hard meat sending it sprawling a couple of meters away. Shaking off the impact to its chest, the hard meat jumped up and jumped at J'dan, its talons and teeth set to kill its enemy.

Taking the quickest of breaths, J'dan saw the hard meat jump up and jump at him. With all his strength he jumped as high as his legs could propel him, over the hard meats head. The tail lashed at him, but he would have to take the damage it would deal in order that he could use this prime position above the hard meat. Turning his spear point to face that hard meat below him, J'dan thrust the spear point, as hard as he could, through the neck and out of the abdomen of the kainde amedha. With the pride of having achieved the kill, J'dan was hit by the tail that he had temporally forgotten. The tail punched straight into his left thigh and wedged there. The weight of the hard meat pulled him down to land clumsily beside the corpse of the hard meat. The final strike had taken less than three seconds, from the jump, to the spear killing the kainde amedha.

Lying there J'dan pulled the tail blade from his leg which came out followed by a spray of neon blood. Seeing the amount of blood that he had loss from removing the tail, he quickly groped behind his back grabbing for the medi kit box that was fixed there. His fingers closed over the box and with a press of a button it came free from his belt. Placing the metal box on the ground he open the box and searched through its contents for what he needed. Finally he found the laser sealer. Holding his wounded leg with one hand and the sealer in the other, J'dan prepared for the pain about to come. Activating the sealer he directed the beam onto the edge of the wound and worked his way across it. The pain was immense and before long he had to let out a roar of pain as the sealer closed and cauterized the wound. Finally finished with the laser he dropped it and picked up the super heal syringe. Pressing a button on the side the needle sprang forward. Aiming it towards his chest he struck forward and buried the needle into his flesh. Pressing the second button the medical liquid leapt into his system and began its work. Within less than a minute the pain in J'dan's leg diminished as the medicine did its work. Putting the laser and syringe back into the medi kit, he refastened it to his belt and turned to his kill.

Rag'nar, having watched the finale of the battle from his tree branch view point, looked down at J'dan as he set about healing the mighty wound in his leg. His respect for the young blood grew further. In time he knew that the Yautja before him would grow to become a great warrior and possible a leader in the clan, that's if he survived that long. J'dan's howl of pain from the laser sealer brought a click of sympathy from Rag'nar as he remembered when he has used one before.

Turning back to the hard meat corpse, J'dan grabbed the tail and pulled the body towards him. Crouching down by the head, J'dan reached for the knife from his right calf guard. Grabbing the knife he drew it cleanly from its sheath and placed the point just behind the jaw bone of the hared meat. Taking a quick breath, to appreciate the battle that had brought him to his trophy, J'dan pushed the blade into its hilt. The blade slid effortless as it was extremely sharp and was designed to resist the acid blood of kainde amedha. With sawing motions, J'dan moved the blade up the underside of the head. Flipped the body over, he repeated the motions on the other side. The sawing done he thumped the blade into the ground and then grabbed hold of the ends of the skull and with a rocking motion, pulled the skull from the body with a wet slurp. The innards of the head flopped onto the ground and the acid blood scorched its way into the ground. Placing the skull to one side, J'dan decided he was going to take a few more trophies whilst here was here. Grabbing again the tail, with one swift move he grabbed the knife from the ground and sliced through the base of the tail. Wiping the blood from the blade on the ground, he sheathed the blade back on the right calf guard. Just as he finished sheathing the blade, a faint snap of a twig caught his attention. Swiftly picking the spear from the ground J'dan spun around to face the new foe. Matterlizing in front of him was the leader, Rag'nar.

"You have done well J'dan; you have earned your blood mark with great honour. Not only have you taken a hard meat skull but you did it in hand to hand combat." Rag'nar's words were said with great respect. "Thank you leader, I only want to bring honour to the clan and prove myself worth of being blooded" replied J'dan. "That you have! Now you are ready to receive the mark of a the blooded." Moving to the hard meat corpse, Rag'nar bent down and broke one of the fingers off the hand. Moving in front of J'dan he motioned for him to remove his mask. J'dan released the mask from his face and held it in his left arm. Raising his head to face Rag'nar he waited for the mark that will mark him out as no longer a young blood.

"You have proven yourself in combat and have passed your Kainde Amedha Chiva. Receive this mark as proof of your skill and honour" as he finished the words Rag'nar moved the taloned finger and drew the clan marking into the forehead of J'dan. J'dan felt the acid blood eat into his flesh as the mark was drawn on his brow. He fought against giving any sign of pain that the blood gave as it marked his skin. Finally the pain receded as Rag'nar finished drawing the mark.

"You stand now blooded. You are now counted among the honoured. May you bring both honour to you and the clan" spoke Rag'nar.

"Thank you leader, may my actions be honourable and may I never dishonour the clan or the code of the warrior" J'dan replied.

Both warriors stood there silently for a few pounding heart beats. Speaking in a slightly relaxed tone, "you have done well J'dan, you have fought through your injuries and have claimed a trophy in a manner worth of the great hunters." pausing for a breath. "Now take your trophies and make your way back to the ship and inform Mo'di that I wish him to bring the ship, cloaked, to circle around my locator beacon."

"Of course leader, I will do so at once" said J'dan with pride.

Picking up the skull and the tail, making sure that no acid blood could touch him, J'dan bounded from the woods heading for the ship that was a few miles away.

Rag'nar watched the newly blooded warrior head off to the ship, then activating his cloak he jumped back into the trees and headed off after the other young bloods.

oOo

With his band of four other young bloods, Ma'lok and company had tracked the group of hard meats through the forest as they seemed to being heading for something unknown the Yautja party. The hard meats seemed hardly interested in them as they had picked of a few of the straggling ones. The half skull of one of the hard meats hung from his back. The kill had been easy as a shot from his plasma caster had taken out the creatures legs and a swift blow from his spear had ended its life. The group had claimed only four of the stragglers, and yet they still raced onwards as if called by a high power. So they continued on after their prey.

As they approached the edge of the forest they could now see what it was that had probably diverted the hard meats attention. An ooman settlement sat just under a mile from the forest. It also seemed that there seemed to be some sort of gathering happening as there seemed to be loads of the ooman's heading for a building in the north of the buildings. From their distance they could see the dozen or so hard meats making their way through the long grass to the ooman's and their buildings.

Turning to face his fellow yautja, "So who here thinks that we should go kill and collect the skulls of those hard meats and may be we could get some trophies from those ooman's as well" said Ma'lok with a sinister tone. A click of mandibles and nod of agreement answered Ma'lok's question.

"Ok, we will work our way through the outer buildings killing any thing that moves. We will then move on to the main area where these ooman's seem to be going. Let the hard meats kill the bulk of the ooman's and then we will kill them as well. May you take many trophies and great will be the honour we obtain. Now go and good hunting" Ma'lok's words swarm in the hearts and fired the blood of his companions. Turning back to the settlement he activated his cloak and ran on to claim his share of the trophies.

oOo

The aliens moved silently into the village climbing through the buildings as they sort out their prey. The first victim they found was a small family just about to leave the house. They died silently with their heads burst open, their chests sliced and pierced by talons. On they carried seeking more prey.

oOo

Rag'nar reached the edge of the forest just in time to see the cloaked forms of five of the young bloods running cloaked into an ooman settlement. He just made out a hard meat as it rounded a corner and disappeared into a dwelling. He had found the remains of two more of the young bloods as he had tracked the various young bloods. He had taken their weapons, they now hung behind his back, their corpse he left to what ever scavengers roamed this planet.

Standing now scanning the ooman settlement before him, many thoughts suddenly crossed his mind. _These young bloods have no honour they have broken the rules of the hunt and going after ooman's undoubtedly as well as the hard meats. What a mess I will now have to clean up. That Ma'lok has to be the one behind this dishonour. _The thoughts kept coming, but Rag'nar knew that he could not stand there all day; there was some hard work to now be done. Springing forward he moved on to the settlement scanning for any hard meats and young bloods.

The storm had arrived at the village...

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, that's chapter five done. That is the longest chapter I have written so far.

Storm calm down a bit the storm has yet to hit and then you will have to tie yourself down.

Until the next chapter please review as it would mean a lot to me if you did.


	6. The Storm's Breath of Destruction

First my apologies for the delay in getting this chapter done. I've been really damn busy at work and when I do get a chance to write I am usually called away to do something else. But I've finally managed to get the chapter done so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **As usual I do not own the rights to Alien, Predator or AVP. They are owned by Fox, Dark Horse Comics etc. I so wish that I did own the right I'll be filthy rich by know. Any way the characters of this story are mine the rest is based on the Predator and Alien.

Well five chapters are done and here is the sixth. I'm up to eight reviews! Come on you can all do better I've had over seven hundred hits at this rate ill be getting a review per one hundred hits. Please if you read the Fic please leave a review to show me if you have liked the story or not.

Well here we go the action gets going from here………………………

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Storm's Breath of Destruction.**

Crouching on the corner of the roof top Rag'nar gazed down at the scene before him. He had already passed through the outskirts of the settlement and had seen the carnage that the hard meats had inflicted on the oomans. Bodies of over a dozen or so lay in buildings or around them. The heads of some had been burst open by the inner jaws of the hard meats, whilst others had gapping chest wounds where they had been speared by the sharp deadly tails. Now atop one of the buildings he could see in the distance the oomans as they made their way towards a big building in the north. These oomans had not yet realised that their doom was upon them. Out of the corner of his masked vision he could see a hard meat engaged in battle with a young blood and it was not in the favour of the Yautja.

Moving closer to the battle that was unfurling before him, Rag'nar watched from his vantage point atop yet another roof. His initial assessment was pretty good as the battle raging below him was not on the side of the young blood. Rag'nar could not remember the young bloods name, but he gave him some small iota of respect as he was not going down with out a fight.

Stabbing his spear forward the young blood aimed for the chest cavity of the hard meat before him. A taloned hand, the colour of the deepest night, swatted the spear aside at the last moment saving it from impaling its chest. The young blood reacted instantly from the spear being swatted aside, and responded with a powerful shoulder charge into the beast which sent it sprawling on the ground not a few meters distant. Resetting his attack stance the young warrior gripped the spear in one hand and with the other drew from his belt a throwing disk. With a press of the activation button, the blades sprang forth ready to deal death. The hard meat spun itself on the ground and flicked its self back onto all fours facing its would be killer. Drawing back his arm the young blood let fly the disc just as the hard meat sprang back into the battle. The flying bladed disc flew straight for its target and would have taken the head from the shoulders had the alien not ducked at the last second. The blade tore through the back tubes of the hard meat instead of the throat that would have killed it. The young blood could not believe his luck, the throw was perfect! He should be standing there now with the skull of his prey proving his worth as a warrior. The split second that the young blood took to comprehend his lack of luck cost him his life. The hard meat, being a ruthless killer, did not hesitate and despite the loss of its back tubes, sprang upon the Yautja before it bearing it to the ground. No sooner had they hit the ground, the kainde amedha shot forth its powerful inner jaws and punched its way through the mask and skull into the soft brain matter killing the Yautja instantly. Green neon blood and brain matter sprayed over the ground the alien finishing the deadly dance that had begun not long ago.

Rag'nar saw from his vantage point the death of the young blood. The hard meat turned its banana shaped head to look at Rag'nar's spot, before running off heading north. Jumping down from the roof top, Rag'nar deactivated his cloak and walked over to the corpse that was spread before him. Rag'nar knew that he could not carry anymore weapons so he stripped them from the body and piled them atop of the chest. Reaching round to a box located on the back of his belt, Rag'nar with drew a vile of liquid from its protected home. With the pile of technology piled on the dead Yautja, Rag'nar unscrewed the top of the vial and began to pour its contents over the weapons. The liquid gentle poured from the vial, its almost clear colour splashed over the metal and technology. With in seconds smoke started to rise from the pile followed shortly by a burst of flame as the liquid dissolved the molecular bonds, and turned the pile into a pile of sludge that continued to eat away the dead body beneath. Satisfied that the liquid had done its job, no tech was now left that could be used. Reactivating the cloak Rag'nar moved off and began the search again.

oOo

In a house not far from the centre of the village a family was just getting ready to depart the house and go to the meeting. A loud thump came from the top of the house as if a large heavy object had fall over. "Wait here, I'll go and see what that was" said the father. Walking up the stairs, the father reached the top of the steps when he noticed a shimmering at the end of the landing. Wincing to get a better look at the shimmering in the air, he was startled to suddenly see a huge monster materlise out of the air. His face turned in to a surprise look just as the monster threw a spear at him, no sound escaped his mouth. Down stairs the mother and child turned to see the father fly down the stairs and into a wall with what looked like a spear jutting from his chest. The mother ran over to her husband as he hang from the wall, and could see that he was dead. Before she could even begin to sob with grief, an immense pain erupted in her chest and back. Looking down she could see two knife looking pieces of metal sticking out of her chest coated in her crimson blood. She managed to just turn her head to look at her daughter before death clamed her. The daughter turned and ran from the house, her screams echoing around the buildings as she ran.

oOo

Freya and her family approached the company building and could see others from the village going inside. Standing at the entrance to the building Freya paused for a second as she could feel that something was different but could not tell what. Shrugging it off Freya followed her parents into the building.

As they entered the meeting room, Freya could see pretty much the whole village had turned up. Freya and her parents moved over to a set of empty seats, and sat down. Sitting down on the plastic and metal seats, Freya started to get fidgety as she could not quite put her finger on what felt wrong.

On the platform set at the front of the room Mr Tobias Travis stood up and beckoned for every ones attention. "People, can we have some quiet please" he said in a loud voice. The talking in the room died down as every one turned their attention to the man at the front.

"Ok, is this every one?" Tobias turned and asked his assistant. "Yes I think so Sir, I think that there is still a few stragglers to come" replied the assistant. "Good, good, very well let's get this meeting going shall we" answered Tobias back.

"Ok, I suppose you are all wondering why I have called you all here this evening."

"To massage your ego" came a voice from the crowd..

"Errrrr, no" replied Tobias, slightly annoyed "I have called you all here because a situation has arisen that may have serious implications for the village and this planet. We have found an organism that has been the cause of some deaths amongst the live stock and we needed to find if any one might have come across this organism." Taking a breath he continued. "Now the company is sendi……." Tobias was interrupted by the doors to the room bursting open to reveal a girl of no more than eight covered in blood.

The assembled crowd turned as one to see what had stopped Tobias's speech. As the eyes of hundreds of people fixed on the little girl standing framed by the door and almost as one there was a huge intake of breath.

Tobias was, along with everyone else in the room, temporary speechless as he looked at the little girl standing in the door way. A few seconds past and no one spoke. Shaking out of his dumbness, Tobias knew he had to act quickly to sort out what ever this new mess was. Jumping down from the platform Tobias walked up the isle to the little girl speaking as he went. "Some body get a med kit, a blanket and some water". People in the crowd threw of the collar of surprise and dumbness and started moving. Some men from the back of the room rushed out of a side door and disappeared. A woman close to the back and the little girl moved to her and was trying to get her to sit down on one of the chairs. Just as Tobias reached the chair the little girl was now sitting on, the men reappeared carrying flasks of water, blankets and a med kit box. Kneeling down on one knee in front of the girl Tobias gently placed his hands on the sides of her arms, "What happened little one" he asked as gently as he could. The little girl raised her blood stained face and levelled her eyes with Tobias and with a soft quite voice racked with sobbing she spoke.

"Invisible monsters killed them. Don't know where they came from but daddy was thrown down the stairs and had some sort of metal pole sticking out of him. Mummy ran to daddy and was picked up and had blades sticking out of her chest. After that I just ran as hard as I could for here." As soon as she had finished she burst in to tears again and the woman hugged her close as the tears streamed into a bloody river.

Standing up he turned to face the crowd that had been facing and listening to the events that had just been laid down. "People, it seems that a situation has arisen and it would be advisable that you all remain here for your safety" said Tobias as calmly as his nerves allowed. His words were greeted by a few shouts from men and women but on the whole most people seemed to agree with him. As he took a breath he could see some of the company people had come back into the building carrying some of the limited supply of weapons from the armoury. "Ok, we should all remain calm. This building is very secure and we have plenty of supplies to keep us going for the time being." Said Tobias, trying to reassert control of the situation. No sooner had his last words left his mouth; the roof burst open spraying debris over every one. As the dust settled amongst the debris, around ten big black humanoid looking creatures rose from the dust with a hissing sound that silenced the crowd again.

oOo

Perched atop a building not far from the congregation of oomans, Rag'nar was studying that area trying to locate the last four wayward Yautja. The technology of his mask searched the landscape for any movement, body heat or technology as his head moved from side to side. Out of the corner of his eye, Rag'nar could see outline of hard meats as they climbed the outside of the main building and disappeared at the top by the roof. He assumed that they had gone into the building via some vents. Across from his position Rag'nar could see the heat bloom of four Yautja as they stalked across the roof tops following the hard meats that had just gone into the building.

Rag'nar dropped his head and gave it a little shake in disgust at the level dishonour that the young bloods had sunk to. Out of the many Kainde Amedha Chiva he had taken young bloods to, never had it gone as wrong as this one. Raising his head again to focus on the scene before him, Rag'nar breathed in a big breath and held it for a fraction longer before breathing out. _Its going to be a long and bloody day before this hunt is finished _thought Rag'nar. A blood curdling scream rocked the air as Rag'nar realised the killing had begun.

Across the way on the main building roof, Rag'nar saw the young bloods had entered the building. Turning his gaze down the main entrance of the building, oomans in a state of fear and panic started to flee in a stumbling run knocking each other over in a desperate attempt to escape the carnage that was just behind them.

oOo

Inside the Building Tobias could see from his point by the door, that this was no longer a meeting it was turning into a slaughter house. A bloody stump of some ones arm smashed into the wall just feet from Tobias's head, leaving a splatter of blood that began to drip down the wall.

People were screaming in terror as well as in death. Men, women, children were not spared as the black monsters ripped through all before them. Blood was now flooding the floor as it pumped freshly from the bodies of dead villagers. A man was trying to protect his wife and children to only be speared through the back by a tail. The wife and child did not survive as the tail punched through the woman's side and into the chest of the child clutched in the woman's arms. Arms, heads, and torsos of the villagers were being flung aside as the black monsters tore there way further through the crowd never stopping and never tiring.

Tobias seeing all this death before him, turned and ran as hard as his legs could carry him. Freya and her family who had arrived a little late had been sitting at the back of the room. Freya's father, having seen the death that was happening before his eyes, grabbed his wife and Freya and as fast as he could, left the meeting room and headed for the outside. No sooner had Freya and family started to leave others began their fleeing for safety. They were followed by some of the black killers.

Inside over two thirds of the people that had assembled and had been listening to Tobias speak not ten minutes ago, where lying dead, dismembered, disembowelled, broken, and some with their heads caved in. The floor was now covered by a red crimson carpet of blood, limbs, and torsos of the dead. From above room four figures jumped down into the melee that was the slaughter house.

oOo

Rag'nar watched one of the groups of humans running from the building. From the enhanced vision of his mask, he could see that one was male and two were female. One of the females was not yet fully developed and must be a child. Behind the small group a hard meat was chasing them and the oomans had not seen it as they had rounded the corner of the building. _Times up, _thought Rag'nar _these oomans are not going to survive long if I don't start to sort out this mess._ Jumping down from the building, Rag'nar left an imprint of his landing in the earth. Standing up he jogged off in the direction of the oomans.

oOo

Outside Freya and her family just turned a corner of a building when they were jerked back by the grip of Freya's father had on Freya and her mother. Freya and her mother turned to see what had caused this sudden stop. Turning her head Freya could see that her father was standing still his eyes and head were inclined down looking at his chest. A patch of red could be seen forming across the shirt indicating that something was wrong. Major wrong. Before either Freya or her mother could scream, a huge black bladed tail burst from the red patch on Freya's father's chest. The tail bursting through the chest covered Freya and her mother in red crimson blood. The life dimmed in Freya's father's eyes as the black tail clove through his heart.

Freya did not scream. Her mother was just standing there frozen by shock, her face fixed on her husband in front of her. Freeing herself from the grip of her now dead father, Freya grabbed hold of her mother and tried to shake her out of shock that had its grip around her frame. With a constant tugging of her mothers arm Freya finally managed to shake her mother free of shock.

"Come on mum, we got to get out of here before that monster kills us" said Freya as seriously as she could.

Freya and her mother turned from the grizzly scene as the black monster was pulling its tail free of the corpse, and began to run as hard as they could. They had taken no more than half a dozen steps before they were both catapulted from there feet and landed sprawled in the earth six feet in front of them. A black taloned hand reached out and grabbed hold of Freya's mothers outstretched foot with a grip like a vice. The scream that followed reached down to the very core of the bone with its intensity.

Realising her situation Freya's mother ceased her screaming and shouted at Freya "Run baby, run. Get as far away as possible."

Freya, having regained her feet quicker than her mother, saw that the monster now had its hand on her mother. Reaching forward with her hands, Freya grabbed hold of her mother's arms and pulled with all her might. It was of no use. The monster gave a sharp tug and Freya's grip was broken sending her stumbling backwards in to a solid object. As Freya was sent flying backwards, from losing her grip, she could see the monster drag her mother along the ground towards it. Just as her back hit solid matter, the jaws of the monster opened and shot a tongue like thing forward smashing her mothers head to a bloody pulp.

Freya sat there on the earth, her back leaning against what ever was behind; her world had just been torn apart. The monster having finished with her mother was slowly making its way towards her. Suddenly what ever she was leaning against moved. It was not a wall as she thought but some thing alive. Turning her head around, Freya saw that the air was shimmering revealing some thing huge……….

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well chapter six is done. Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapters done quicker than this one (fingers crossed).

All that's left to say is please review as I would like to get to around twenty five before the next chapter. So until the next chapter…… (insert wise words here) …………….


	7. Saviour or Enemy?

**Disclaimer: **As usual I do not own the rights to Alien, Predator or AVP. They are owned by Fox, Dark Horse Comics etc. I so wish that I did own the right I'll be filthy rich by know. Any way the characters of this story are mine the rest is based on the Predator and Alien.

Well I take it from the reviews that everyone is enjoying my fan fic and especially the last chapter with its cliffy ending. Well this chapter continues of from the last. I'm up to around 1300 hits nearly and only fifteen reviews. Please please please if you like the story leave a review it would cheer me up.

I apologise for such a huge delay in getting this chapter up as I have been swamped at work and my computer at home decided to give up the ghost. I thank all for your patience.

So here we go on with chapter seven…………………………………

**Chapter 7: Saviour or Enemy?**

_A nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. _That was all that Freya could think of her surroundings at the current time. In front of her, her farther lay dead killed by some big black insect looking monster and also her mother lay there with less then half her head. Behind her some thing was appearing and she did not know what was going to happen. She was frozen by the events and she did not know what was going to happen next.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. _The thought rocketed around the inside of her head.

Freya turned her head slightly to see the newly arrived thing, not letting the black monster in front of her out of sight. Towering above her stood a giant of a being, it had to be over seven foot high and built like a tank. Its muscles were huge and bulged underneath its green coloured skin. It wore what looked like some kind of plated, dull coloured, armour over parts of its body. It stood there looking, not at Freya but at the black monster. In one of its hands, there was what appeared to definitely be a spear of some kind. On the other hand, Freya could make out what appeared to be two knives housed in a type of gauntlet. Looking up past the chest, Freya looked at the mask that covered its face, reflecting the dull light of the night.

The black monster had noticed to the arrival of this new enemy and was flicking its tail from side to side like an excited dog. Its senses took in what lay before it and with a thought it sprang forward talons and teeth ready to kill the new being.

Freya hardly had a second to register what happened next. The black monster leapt forward aiming for the space that Freya currently sat. Freya raised her arms in a futile gesture to try and protect herself. She needn't have bothered.

Realising that the black monster should have crashed into her by now, Freya lowered her arms to see that the monster was standing there with the giants spear thrust through its head. The giant was standing to the side and in front of her, holding the spear two handed. Freya gawped at what now lay before her. The monster appeared to be dead and the huge giant creature seemed to be her saviour.

oOo

Having followed the small group of oomans Rag'nar saw the male of the group stop dead as a tail speared through his back killing him and spraying the two in front with blood. Upping his pace Rag'nar closed the distance between him and the group but not in time to see the hard meat barrel into the two survivors throwing them from there feet. The older female's screaming echoed around the building as the hard meat grabbed a hold of her foot and began dragging her back towards it. The little female tried grabbing the other female and was trying to pull her free. It was of no use as the hard meat gave a sharp tug and the little female was sent stumbling back and collided with his cloaked form.

As Rag'nar reached for the button to de-cloak the hard meat rammed its inner mouth through the skull of the female ending her life in dramatic fashion. De-activating the cloak with the push of a button, Rag'nar stood there his eyes focused upon the Kainde Amedha before him. Rag'nar did not see that the little female looking up at his huge form as it de-cloaked.

The Kainde Amedha was surprised by Rag'nar's appearance and soon regained its wits and leapt, talons and teeth bared for the kill. The hard meat was not to know that it was leaping towards its death.

With the skill born from countless battles and fights with the deadliest prey the universe had to offer, Rag'nar leapt forward and to the side of the leaping hard meat, and thrust his spear forward to impale the black head. The spear found its mark and punctured through the side of the skull, thrusted its way through what passed for a brain before exiting out the other side in a spray of bone and acid blood.

Rag'nar gave the spear grip a twist and the spear retracted into its short form. The hard meat slumped to the ground in front of him, its blood eating into the ground and the area that had been covered in the spray from its head.

_If I had the time I would take this skull, damn these c'jit_ Rag'nar thought.

With a glance towards the little female he could tell that she had survived and no caustic blood had caught her. Rag'nar turned from the female's direction and started off looking for the remaining young bloods.

oOo

Freya could not believe it. The black monster lay sprawled out just in front of her with a hole through its head where the giants spear had just been. Freya did notice that the blood that had sprayed from the exit wound had splashed near by and was dissolving what ever it touched.

_I'm glad none of that touched me or I would be dead _thought Freya.

The huge giant had turned and started of in the direction of the meeting hall. It had just left her there with the corpses of her parents near by.

Most kid's minds would have snapped under so much death and destruction and loss. Freya sat there and looked from the body of her father, with his head facing towards her with eyes open fixed in death, to the remains of what used to be her mother. Freya's head then turned to the big black bug monster that lay dead not more than a few feet from her.

Something did snap in her head. Freya looked at the way the giant had gone and made her mind up.

_If that giant can kill these monsters then so can I. _The thought of revenge boiled away the despair that had started to crawl its way across her mind.

Jumping up from the ground, Freya listened to the night's air and could hear the screams of the people of Valhalla. In the distance she could see flames had caught on some buildings and was spreading its fiery light through the night.

Faintly in the distance Freya could see her saviour's form diminishing in the dark of the night as it ran towards a new battle. With a freshness brought to her limbs by the thought of revenge, Freya left the scene of death around her to seek out and kill those that had brought death into her life.

oOo

Rag'nar ran on closing in on the main building where the centre of all the activity was. Activating his cloak, Rag'nar approached the buildings that lay just before the main building.

_I need a better view point_ thought Rag'nar.

Looking at the buildings that surrounded him, Rag'nar found the right building that would offer him the best view of the carnage that no doubt lay beyond. With a huge jump, Rag'nar sailed through the air and grabbed on to the side of the building. Climbing his way up in no time he crouched on the edge and gazed upon the area that now lay before him.

Both inside and outside the huge meeting hall lay the bodies of oomans that had recently been killed as their heat signature was fading from the bright reds to the dull blues of death. From the looks of the carnage it seemed that most of the oomans were dead or had fled. Also he could see from the technology signatures, that some of the wayward young bloods where in the building amongst what was definitely hard meats.

Out in front of the building and not to far from his vantage point there was a young blood fighting a losing battle with a pair of hard meats. Rag'nar could tell that the young blood was not going to last much longer as he was facing one hard meat in front and one behind him. The two hard meats charged.

_This is it, death claims this fool _thought Rag'nar seeing the charge.

Instead of smashing into the young blood the two hard meats collided with each other as the young warrior performed a perfect back flip out of the way. The two hard meats were in a pile on the floor, one of them on top of the other.

_Impressive, but will he use the moment he has gained to finish them. _Rag'nar slightly turned his head as he focused on the fight before him

The young blood brought its spear down in a great arc and stabbed the sharp point through the head of the hard meat killing it instantly and piercing the chest of the one beneath it. The hard meat on the bottom stopped moving and appeared dead as well. With a yank of the spear the end came free of the hard meat corpses and the young blood stood there looking down upon his kills

Rag'nar saw the mistake that the young blood made straight away. The very first thing he remembered being taught when training for his first Kainde Amedha trial by his instructor.

'_Always make sure that the hard meat is dead, never assume that it is! Many young bloods meet Cetanu for not making sure that the hard meat is dead'_

The tail, of the bottom hard meat, dragged itself from the floor and reared up before jabbing its sharp black tail blade through the chest of the young blood that seconds before had dealt a death blow to both hard meats.

The young blood had stood there glowing with pride at killing of the two hard meats with a single strike. But now the young blood stood there looking down at the tail that had ended his life.

Rag'nar shook his head at the stupidity that the young blood had just proven with its death. Turning his head back to the main building Rag'nar saw that the last of the renegade young bloods were in the building. Still cloaked, he jumped from his vantage point and battle was to be joined.

oOo

Freya ran through the buildings and her nerves were on a knife edge as she tried to listen out for any monsters that might be hiding in the dark places. She was drawing near to the meeting hall that she and her family had not departed from long ago. Rounding a corner Freya saw a nightmare laid out in front of her. Bodies lay every ware, some with huge holes in their chests, others missing limbs or parts of heads. Around the bodies lay the familiar bodies of black bug monsters. Most of them had huge holes through their chests and others had their heads missing.

Sticking close to the building she had just come round, Freya noticed two of the bug monsters lying on top of each other and just behind them was what looked like her saviour. Quickly Freya closed the gap to the giant form and as she came near she could see that it was similar to her saviour but was not the same as this one was a little smaller in height and was not dressed the same way as her giant. She could see that the giant was dead and it did not take two guess to figure out how. Beside the body lay the tail of one of the bug monsters and it was covered in a green neon blood that had most certainly come from the hole that was in the giant's chest.

Looking around the giants form Freya could see that there was on the floor a spear which was very similar to the one that had killed the bug monster attacking her. Freya bent down and picked it up. Expecting the spear to be really heavy, Freya was surprised to find that she could hold it in one hand and that it was not really as heavy as she thought. The spear had a grip in the middle which had two buttons inlaid into it. Freya pushed the two buttons and the spear suddenly shorted as it with drew in to itself, cutting its length in half. Startled by this Freya dropped the spear and it clattered to the ground. Looking down at the dull silver spear, Freya bent down and picked it up again. With another press of the two buttons the spear opened up again to its original size it had just been seconds ago.

Holding the spear in her hands Freya looked up and could hear that some thing was going on inside the building. With a good grip on the spear Freya made up her mind.

_Ok I've got me a weapon now lets go hunt some bugs!_

With that thought Freya left the corpses of the giant and the two bug monsters, and began her path towards the building and probably her death.

**A/N: **Well i hope that you like this chapter and i'm sorry it took so long to get done. I'm off on holiday in a day or two and hope to get to next chapter done once i get bak.

So please please please if you read this story leave me a review. Until the next chapter, keep your spears sharp.


	8. The Storms Eye

Greetings all, I must apologise that it has taken over a year or so for me to get to the next chapter of my fan fic up, as I have had other things in life to do which came first and took up more of my time than I thought it would. Any way here is the next chapter, with more to follow soon. Enjoy.

**Chapter 8 -The Storms Eye.**

Rag'nar leapt from his vantage point and headed directly towards the main entrance of the building. Most of the ooman's that had escaped from inside lay spread out from the entrance in various states of death. Some head heads that had been exploded, others with great big gouges caused by talons and tails of the hard meats as it sliced through the soft pink flesh. Out of the corner of his eye Rag'nar noticed that some of the bodies had there head missing entirely. With a side step towards these bodies and a closer glance at one of them, he could see that the entire spine and head had been ripped from the body. Knowing that only this is done by one thing Rag'nar growled and clicked his mandibles in annoyance and muttered "trophy taking". Standing up Rag'nar was barely containing his anger at the dishonour being brought by Ma'lok and his cohorts. Opening his computer gauntlet and a quick click of a few buttons, Rag'nar opened a coded channel to the ship.

Speaking via his hunting mask Rag'nar spoke "Mo'di, this is Rag'nar" a few seconds later Mo'di's voice answered back "Rag'nar this is Mo'di I hear you". "This trail has gone to shit, Ma'lok and his fellow young bloods have broken with the trial and think they have the right to go off and hunt ooman's." said Rag'nar barely containing the anger in his voice. "Ma'lok that no use piece of shit! His dishonour is sealed." Came Mo'di's voice, equally suppressing anger. "Do not worry old friend he will answer for his crimes before the council of elders, I will make sure of it." answered back Rag'nar. "Now did J'dan make it back to the ship" asked Rag'nar. "Yes he just made it back minutes ago and he also informed me of your request before I sent him to the healers. I am on route with the ship and will be with you in less then twenty minutes" answered Mo'di. "Good, bring it in cloaked close to the buildings and I want a party of fully armed warriors ready to assist with the clear up of this mess of Ma'lok's" replied Rag'nar. "As you command Rag'nar" came Mo'di's response.

Closing his computer gauntlet having conducted the brief conversation with Mo'di, Rag'nar faced the building and ran inside, into the fire of battle.

oOo

Inside the building in the main meeting room it was chaos, bloody chaos. The floor was getting further and further covered in a crimson sheet of blood as more and more of the villagers that did not escape were being slaughtered by the aliens that had dropped into their midst. In the middle of this there appeared three new beings that were definitely not human. These beings started to fight with the aliens as well as taking on some of the villagers that were closest to them. Tobias had fled from the scene and had been followed by a few of the others. The ones who had followed Tobias were running not from the building but to the small armoury that was kept in the building not that far from the meeting room. They arrived at the entrance door to the armoury all five of them and with a quick finger print check on the security scanner it opened to reveal the assortment of weapons contained with. They all grabbed rifles, shotguns, machine guns and pistols from the shelves as well as some spare ammunition which was hastily stuffed in to every available pocket. Armed the small group headed back to the main meeting room to face those killing their friends and family. Bursting back into the room they could only see amongst the carnage a handful of the villagers, less than a dozen of the alien creatures and only two of the giant beings. Shaking the fear from their arms the group spread out and brought the guns to bear. The screams of the dying villagers was joined by the deafing sound of the guns serenade as they opened up at the enemy.

Four of the aliens fell to the opening volley of the guns, their bodies exploding from the shells and bullets of the guns. Some of the villagers close to the aliens got sprayed with the flying blood from the hits of the guns. One villager caught a faceful of dull yellow alien blood as an alien head exploded next to him. The villager slumped backwards to the floor in immense pain as the acid of the blood began eat its way through his head. The skin was eaten away in seconds, the blood reached the skull next which might have well been tissue paper for the resistance it proved to the acid blood. The villager was dead within seconds as the acid blood reached and then dissolved the brain leaving a steaming pile of dissolving brain, flesh and bone.

The five gunmen continued to pile on the fire taking two more of the bugs in a cross fire. Having killed some of the aliens the gunfire moved onto the two giants who appeared to be killing both the aliens as well as the villagers. One of the giants realising that it was starting to get hit by the guns, turned from battle with an alien, grabbed a small metal disc from its belt and with a snap of its wrist launched the disc spinning towards the gunmen. Gliding silently through the air the disc flew towards the gunmen and flicked out its teeth of sharpened metal. The disc sliced neatly through the neck of the first gunmen before embedding itself into the chest of the next gunmen, killing them both. Having seen their friends cut down by the disc the remaining gunmen brought their guns to target the giant. With a loud clap of multiple bangs the giant was caught in a cross fire, along with the alien it was fighting, green neon blood sprayed into the crimson carpet and the giant fell forwards with the alien landing on top of him, its blood finishing what the guns had started.

Seeing its fellow giant felled by the gun fire the second giant spun out of the fight with the alien it was fighting and jabbed its spear straight through the aliens head dropping it to the floor as it was pulled clear. Turning to face the gunmen the giant brought up a gun a fired. From the gun a net sprung like a jumping spider, across the distance and caught two of the gunmen who had been standing next to each other. The net grabbed the two gunmen and slammed them into the wall, embedding its spikes into the concrete of the wall. With a whirring sound like a power screwdriver, the spikes began to spin drawing the net tighter and tighter over the captured men. As the net drew tighter the two gunmen were unable to do anything as it cut through the guns in front of them and then into their flesh leaving a red grill pattern of blood as it killed them.

The last gunmen's nerve failed at the death of his friends, and he sprang from his position heading for the door and what he hoped was freedom. He never made it. Just as the man reached the door he was stopped dead in his tracks and saw a red patch forming down the front of his chest. With a spray of blood, bone and flesh a tail blade of one of the aliens burst forth from the mans chest, his heart beating its last beat on the end of its point.

The giant gaining a brief pause in the battle looked around at the scene and could see two of the aliens finishing off the last of the villagers in the room. Taking a step forward the giant stopped as a pain flared in his neck. Behind the giant the last of the aliens in the room had reared up behind the giant and with a mighty flick of its tail the tail blade had swept through the neck of the giant leaving a line of neon green to mark its passing. The giant fell to its knees and its head toppled from its shoulders to land facing back up at its headless body as it fell beside it joining the head in death.

oOo

Running through the tight halls of the building Rag'nar had to duck his great height a little in order to proceed swiftly towards the sounds of battle. Bursting through a door which was between the corridor and the sounds of battle, Rag'nar stepped across the threshold onto the battle scene. Taking a quick glance around the big room Rag'nar noticed the bodies of all the ooman's which had been killed by the hard meats and amongst the bodies noticed the two corpses of young bloods both of which were not Ma'lok. One had been killed by gun fire from most likely some ooman's the other had lost its head to most likely the hard meat that was standing over it. With a roar of great anger Rag'nar leapt at the hard meat by the headless young blood, his spear extending in his grip as he leapt. The hard meat which had had its head pointing down at its most recent kill, raised its head in the direction of the new attack only to have a spear pierce straight through its head killing it instantly before it could do anything else.

Rag'nar with drew his spear from the body of the hard meat and faced the last two that were in the room. The two hard meats finished with the last of the ooman's in the room and both sprinted towards Rag'nar with a speed that would put to shame any sprinter. Rag'nar held his ground, a feat that only a seasoned Yautja warrior could manage in the face of a hard meats charge. When the two hard meats were just over an arms reach away Rag'nar launched his spear straight at the chest of the left hard meat impaling it and throwing it backwards. Simultaneously side stepped the charging hard meat, flicked his wrist knives out and with a powerful swing of his right arm swept them through the neck of the hard meat severing the head from its body before it could react to Rag'nar's movement.

Rag'nar stood there for the briefest of seconds allowing the pride of his skill at his accomplishment. Walking over to the hard meat with his spear through his chest Rag'nar thrust his wrist blades into the side of its head making sure it was dead. Grabbing his spear and with a flick of a button it with drew from the body into its self the blood having no effect on it. Turing from the bodies Rag'nar flicked opened his wrist computer and remotely activated Ma'lok's tracking beacon. Getting the bearing and distance of Ma'lok, Rag'nar walked from the room the sounds of battle now quite as the grave.

oOo

Ma'lok had left the main room after they had entered and had followed the ooman who had fled leaving the rest to the fate of the hard meats and his fellow young bloods. Before he had left the room he had just said a few words to his fellow hunters "that one is mine, the rest are yours" as he had pointed at the one running from the room. Ma'lok had followed the signs the running ooman had left as it had fled from the room. They were not hard to see. Finally Ma'lok had come to the doors of a room which held the cowering ooman. The doors did not offer much resistance to Ma'lok's strength as after two straight kicks he smashed the doors which flew into and crashed against the floor of the room. Ma'lok sauntered into the room to only be meet by the sound of gun fire as he was hit in the shoulder by the ooman's weapon. Stepping back just out of the room, Ma'lok saw the wall by the door take several more rounds of fire from the ooman before the gun fire ceased. The first shot that had hit Ma'lok had not done much physical harm to him just caused a few small wounds in his shoulder, but his plasma caster had taken the brunt of the force and now crackled with damage unable to work any further.

Ma'lok now a little angry with himself as well as the ooman, Ma'lok ducked his head through the door and to his surprise head the clicking of the ooman's weapon as it had run out of ammo. Ma'lok's body followed his head through the door and he took in the scene before him. The ooman was behind some sort of desk, the rest of the room was taken up with shelving and wall mounted frames, which to ooman's Ma'lok considered they needed. Ma'lok walked over to the desk and with a grip on the corner he hauled it from the floor throwing it across the room. The ooman scuttled back from him and it hit the wall that was not far from the desk. Standing up the ooman pointed its gun at him and with a pull of the trigger it was answered with the dull click as it had no ammo to fire. With the gun not firing the ooman startled Ma'lok slightly as it ran at him brandishing the gun as a club as if that could kill him.

Ma'lok blocked the guns swing at his head with his left forearm and with his right hand grabbed the ooman around the throat and lifted him from the floor.

oOo

Tobias had run from the meeting room and had run straight to his office where he knew he would feel safe. Thoughts of his safety rattled around in his head as he run. Bumping into things in the corridors knocking over some Tobias finally made it to his office door and with a quick finger scan he made entry to his office and heard the smooth click as the door shut behind him. Tobias went over to a shelving cabinet of his office and opened the door and grabbed what was hanging on its hooks with in. Standing up with the shotgun in hand his hand Tobias went over to his desk and activated his computer hoping to get access to the communication array. As Tobias was staring at the screen waiting for it to finish loading he heard an almighty thump on his door. Swearing to no one in particular, Tobias racked the ammo slider of the shotgun and aimed at the door from behind his desk. A second thump on the door caused it to be bent and smashed in flying across from the door frame to land on the floor in a loud bang. Through the door came a giant being easily above seven foot, not wanting to take a chance Tobias brought the gun to bear on the giant and pulled the trigger. With a loud bang within the confines of the room, the shotgun bucked in his hands and unloaded the first shell at the giant. Tobias racked the next shell into the chamber and pulled the trigger again sending the next shell into the wall just by the door as the giant had pulled out of the room. Tobias kept racking shell after shell and pulling the trigger making a nice picture of the wall by the door with damage. Racking the gun again Tobias pulled the trigger to be greeted by the dull click of empty. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_ came Tobias's thoughts at the deafening sound of the empty click. The giant must have heard it also as it was back in the room, albeit with some neon green blood on its shoulder and something crackling just above on top of its damaged shoulder. The giant walked towards him and then grabbing the desk hurled it from its path. Trying one last time hoping that the gun was not really empty, Tobias pointed the gun at the giant's chest and pulled the trigger one last time. Click came its answer. His last hope gone Tobias grabbed the gun so as to use it as a club and with what he though was his bravest act to date ran at the giant swinging the gun as he went.

With a dull thud the gun connected with the arm of the giant and was stopped dead in its tracks as if it was nothing. The giant then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from his feet in a great show of strength. Tobias was brought face to face with the metallic face that was the giant. Tobias looked into what he though was its eyes before he was thrown like a rag doll across the room at the wall. Tobias's last thoughts as he flew across the room brought him no comfort before the hard slap of the wall knocked him into blissful unconsciousness.

oOo

Ma'lok was slightly disappointed in these ooman's. He had heard the stories of how the ooman's were almost as deadly as hard meats and were a prize to be had by the best of hunters. Having thrown the ooman across the room at the wall, Ma'lok walked across to its slumped form lying face down on the floor. Not even bothering to use a knife Ma'lok kneeled down and ripped the clothing from the ooman. Gauging when the base of the spine was, Ma'lok thrust his fingers into the flesh of the back, his pointed nails piercing the flesh easily. Ma'lok's hand glided through the soft warm flesh until he could feel the spine in his grasp. Gripping the spine tightly he gave it a sideward twist breaking it from the hip bone and with a great ripping sound pulled it straight upwards breaking it from the rib bones, the spine was followed by the skull and most of the flesh of the head. Ma'lok stood up the spine and most of the head of the ooman dangling from his right hand, its blood pooling by his feet as it dripped down from the grizzly trophy. Ma'lok had been so focused on taking his trophy from the ooman that he had had his back to the door and did not hear the approach of the voice that now bellowed in to the room with great anger.

"Ma'lok! What by the gods do you think you have done" came the voice of Rag'nar.

Turning to face the door Ma'lok spoke his reply. "Why great leader, I have only done what all great hunters do!"

oOo

A/N: Right that's this chapter done. Now that I'm getting back into the swing of things I hope to be updating more often. Until the next chapter……please leave me a review. Many thanxs.


	9. Warrior's Honour

Here's the next chapter for you. Its good when you get in the flow of writing. Any way enjoy, and please if you like it leave a review.

**Chapter 9 – **A Warriors Honour

Standing in the door way Rag'nar was looking down at the disgraced young blood holding his recently acquired trophy. Ma'lok squared up to Rag'nar and spoke again "Great leader not only have I proven my worth as a warrior by killing hard meats, I have added to my honour by killing ooman's as well."

"Your honour! What honour, by breaking with the code of the Kainde Amedha Chiva you have dishonoured not only yourself but the clan with your actions." Spoke Rag'nar, his voice conveying his disappointment.

"Dishonour! What dishonour can there be in hunting two of the galaxy's greatest preys and taking trophies of the hunt. Dishonour, it is you who is the coward hear o so great leader denying the very thing that makes us great." Retorted Ma'lok in an arrogant voice.

Rag'nar was not going to let the coward comment go from this young pup. Springing forward, Rag'nar smashed his arm into Ma'lok's chest throwing him to the floor onto his back before he had realised what was happening. Ma'lok fell hard onto the floor his recently acquired trophy bouncing across the floor and out of reach, its dead eyes watching the scene. Gaining his feet again within seconds Ma'lok flicked out his wrist knives and charged back at his leader. As he closed the distance Ma'lok's arm went back for a slash strike with the wrist knives. Rag'nar stepped into the charge and, demonstrating his years of experience over the young blood, turned the strike against Ma'lok and spun the strike into a throw. Ma'lok could not do much against Rag'nar as he flew threw the air at the windows that overlooked the village outside. With a smashing of glass panes Ma'lok sailed through the window and out into the open air falling onto his arse in an open space in front of the building. Rag'nar followed Ma'lok's flight and jumped from the window landing with a thud his leg muscles flexing as they took the impact of the jump.

Ma'lok hit the ground on his arse and turned it into a roll coming back to his feet and faced Rag'nar who had landed on the ground be hind him.

"I will take great pleasure in proving how worthless a leader you are" spat Ma'lok.

"Your dishonour is sealed. Try if you can to take down, me, an o so worthless leader" replied Rag'nar.

Ma'lok charged Rag'nar with anger pumping through his blood and his knives fully extended from his wrist gauntlets. Rag'nar held is ground as Ma'lok closed the gap between them, his large stride eating up the distance. Just as Ma'lok reached striking distance Rag'nar dropped and swiped out his leg tripping Ma'lok who went flying back into the dirt. Ma'lok spun himself over and jumped back onto his feet and charged again. Rag'nar in the mean time had drawn his spear and had extended to its full length and faced the charge. Ma'lok halted his charge just before Rag'nar so as to not allow himself to be tripped again. Still carrying the momentum of the charge Ma'lok stabbed forwards with his wrist knives aiming for Rag'nar's chest. The blow never landed as Rag'nar spun away from the attempt whilst striking downwards with his spear at the head of Ma'lok aiming to take the hunting mask from his face. Ma'lok felt the force of the blow to his head and saw the mask being knocked from his face for it to land in the dirt just to the side of where he stood.

Ma'lok shook off the effects of the blow and the loss of his mask and reached for his spear, grabbing hold of it, and extending it, he brought it to bear and took up a fighting stance. Rag'nar stood back as Ma'lok drew his spear and took up his stance. Both fighters now circled each other as they prepared to strike.

Rag'nar broke the silence and spoke "You will not die this day, I will make sure that you will be taken before the elders of the council and let them judge you for your dishonourable acts this day."

"Ha you think you can beat me, I the might Ma'lok will be victorious and all will know my name" replied Ma'lok.

As the last of the words was spoken Rag'nar took the offensive and aimed a low strike at Ma'lok's legs aiming to trip Ma'lok to the floor. Ma'lok's spear blocked the low strike and he responded with the other end aiming for the head of Rag'nar. Rag'nar ducked the high strike and responded with a gut smash to Ma'lok whilst his flank was exposed. Ma'lok was pushed back by the strike pain flaring in his mid section where the blow had landed. Ma'lok responded with a low strike of his own aiming to put Rag'nar on the floor where he could better finish him. With the end of his spear Rag'nar blocked the low strike and with the other end aimed for the top of Ma'lok's exposed skull. Ma'lok ducked to the side and the spear missed his head and barely missed his arm. Ma'lok's mandibles burst into pain as he received a knee to the face. Stumbling backwards from the pain from his face, Ma'lok missed the leg sweep that toppled him from his feet. Before he had barely hit the floor Rag'nar was on top of him knocking aside Ma'lok's spear and buried his knee into Ma'lok's throat.

Ma'lok could not do anything but rain blows down on the leg that had pinned its knee into his throat. He was fast moving towards unconsciousness. Trying for a last hit to Rag'nar's gut hoping that it would knock him off and allow him to draw breath again, Ma'lok put all the strength he had left into his punch. The punch sailed towards Rag'nar's gut only to meet the palm of Rag'nar's hand as it took the blow and stopped the punch in its stride. With a last growl and flaring of his mandibles, Ma'lok slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Rag'nar held his knee firm and took the blows that the struggling Ma'lok threw at him. He knew that he had him when he had grabbed hold of his fist as it attempted a gut punch and then saw the eyes dim as Ma'lok was knocked out from the lack of air getting to his lungs.

Standing up and gazing down at the unconscious form of Ma'lok, Rag'nar took in a deep breath while he contemplated his next move. He shrunk his spear and attached it back to his armour and then flipped open his computer gauntlet. Opening a channel to the ship Rag'nar called out to the ship, "Mo'di this is Rag'nar are you receiving me".

"Rag'nar this is Mo'di I am receiving you loud and clear and am homing in on your beacon as we speak." came Mo'di's voice seconds later.

"Good, Good. How much longer till you are here, as I have subdued Ma'lok and there are no further survivors of this Kainde Amedha Chiva." Rag'nar answered.

"ETA is approximately less than 5 minutes, we have the area on scanners and will touch down in the clearing nearest to your location" spoke Mo'di clearly across the comms.

"I await your arrival, then this mess will have to be cleared up, Rag'nar out" Rag'nar finished his communication and had barely closed his computer before he was sent flying by and almighty thump to his back.

oOo

Freya had worked her way through the buildings being very careful as well as her nerves being stretched to absolute breaking point due to the nature of what had occurred in the last hour. Holding the spear out, point forwards she crept around the next building keeping an eye out for anymore of the black bugs. As she had gotten to this point not far from the meeting room that her and her family had fled from, she saw more and more bodies of the people she new lying on the ground blood drenching into the ground as a sign of their deaths.

As she closed the distance to the main building she heard a smashing of what like sounded like windows breaking just around the corner of the building she was currently behind. The smashing was followed by two dull thumps as if something had hit the ground. Freya gripped her spear tighter and crept closer to the edge so as to look at what ever had hit the ground.

A hissing sound and a grating sound sounded above Freya which caused to freeze in place just as she was about to look around the corner. Slowly looking up Freya saw a black tail slide of the top of the roof of the building she was next to and then disappear out of sight. Freya let out her breath having not realising she had been holding it. Gathering her never and making sure that she still had the spear in her grip Freya edged to the corner of the building to look round and see what was going on.

Freya inched her head round the corner and saw the open ground before the main building. From the entrance she could see more bodies of the villagers lying in death never again to rise. What drew her attention was off to the side and near to a load of windows that had been smashed in the side of the building. It was her saviour. It was standing there with its left arm at chest level as if it was looking at something. At its feet was another giant similar to the one standing, but this one was not moving. The giant appeared to be distracted as it did not see the black bug drop creeping up behind. Just as the giant appeared to finish what ever it was doing with its wrist it was smashed into from behind by the black bug and the giant was sent sprawling onto the ground.

The black bug didn't even give the giant a chance to regain its feet as it leapt straight on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Freya gathered here thoughts and the one that came to the surface was it was time to repay her debt. Freya broke from round the corner of the building running straight for the black bug her spear in front ready to smite her vengeance.

Closing the distance as fast as she could Freya noticed that what appeared to be the head of the bug seemed to be focused on the giant it had pinned on the floor, she also noticed that this bug seemed to be bigger than the one that had killed her family. This information did not stop her charge, which was fuelled by anger, adrenaline and vengeance. As she got within striking distance the bug had still not seen her. Freya thrust the spear with all her might at the big bug aiming for its head. The spear's point went straight through the top part of the bug's neck, slicing through its skin with ease. The bug stood up in pain at the spear penetrating its neck. Freya held onto the spear with all her strength. With a thrashing moment the bug flicked from side to side to dislodge the spear and finally succeeded on the third attempt, throwing Freya and the spear to the side.

Freya held onto the spear as she was thrown aside, and landed not ten foot distant. The big black bug now lost interest in the giant and moved towards the new threat that was Freya. Freya got to her feet as quickly as she could manage and reoriented her self to face the bug that was now stalking towards her. Freya held the spear out point first facing the bug as if daring it to skewer its self on its shaft.

oOo

Rag'nar it the ground hard from what ever had hit him from behind. Before he had even gotten the chance to turn to see what had hit him, it was on him pinning him to the ground. Rag'nar got his answer, it was a Praetorian hard meat, a Queens guard. A hard meat which was one stop down from a queen itself. It had been a long time since Rag'nar had seen one, not since he'd been on a raid for a queen from a hard meat nest. Rag'nar's arms grappled with the arms of the hard meat to make sure those sharp and deadly talons did not get to pierce his body, whilst simultaneous trying to avoid getting his head smashed in by the inner jaws of the hard meats mouth. The muscles in Rag'nar's arm protested in pain as he grappled with the hard meat, Rag'nar did not know how much longer he could keep this up before he was overcome by the hard meat. Rag'nar did not have to wait long, his saviour intervened with a shriek of pain coming from the hard meat. Rag'nar tilted his head slightly and saw an ooman with a Yautja spear thrust into the neck of the hard meat.

Rag'nar realised that this ooman was the ooman child that he had saved earlier from another hard meat. The hard meat that was pinning him thrashed and managed to throw the ooman and the spear from it. The hard meat broke its grip with Rag'nar and stalked over in the direction of the new threat. Rag'nar got to his feet, the muscles in his body crying out for rest after that struggle. Rag'nar ignored his muscles and seeing his chance grabbed hold of the hard meats tail which was dragging on the floor behind it as it stalked towards the ooman who had now regained its feet and was now facing the hard meat with the spear pointing forward. Rag'nar grabbed hold of the section of tail just behind the tail blade and throwing all his strength pulled on the tail.

oOo

Freya stood there spear ready, her legs frozen more by fear than by courage, when the big bug stopped in its tracks not more that a spear length away. Freya could see that the giant had regained its feet and now was grappling with the tail of the big bug, and appeared to be stopping it in its tracks. The bug was not stopped for long as it seemed to whip its tail sending the giant flying as it lost its grip. The giant landed on its back facing the bug, and Freya could see some neon green blood seeping from a cut across its chest. The bug changed directions and now was going after the giant again seeming to want to kill the giant more than Freya. As the bug turned Freya could see the wound she had caused in its neck as a dull yellow like blood substance was dripping down its side.

Freya could see that the bug had closed with the giant and just as the got back to its feet the bug's arms grabbed it around the throat and lifted the giant from its feet as if it was a rag doll. The giant was trying to grapple to break free from the bug as well as avoiding its inner jaws which snapped forward from its mouth and seemed to be losing the battle.

Freya broke the fear freeze that held her leg and with a loud shout charged at the bug. The spear was aimed point forward for the chest of the bug and Freya closed the distance fast. The bug seemed to notice Freya at the last second but was to late as the spear ripped into its chest sliding straight threw and bursting forth from the other side. Freya threw all her strength into the thrust of the spear and was reward as it pierce the chest and glided through the bugs body and out the other side. The bug dropped the giant who fell to the floor again, near its feet. The bug's head dropped down as if gazing at the spear now buried in its chest before falling to its knees as death fast approached. Freya's grip on the spear was broken when the bug fell to its knees and then onto its side, astonishment at what she had done kept her frozen in place as she just stared at the bug and the spear embedded in the chest. Because her vision was focused on the spear in the chest Freya did not see the bug's tail lash towards her in its death throws. The tail blade sliced into Freya's chest knocking her from her feet and leaving a welling wound of blood in its wake. Freya hit the ground and lay on her back. She just about managed to look down at the wound and the blood on her chest and saw it was a deep cut before her head fell back as she dropped into unconsciousness.

oOo

Rag'nar had barely registered the events from grabbing the tail of the hard meat and then been sent flying as it had thrashed its tail. He remembered getting to his feet and then being grabbed around the throat and lifted from his feet by the strength of the hard meat. Rag'nar fought what with every fibre of his being trying to break the hold the hard meat had as well as avoiding the inner jaws that snapped out at him. The next thing Rag'nar knew was being dropped by the hard meat and landing on the ground on his knees falling forward his arms shooting out to stop from falling on his face. Rag'nar forced him self back onto his feet not believing the luck of the gods that had helped him survive. He looked back at the hard meat and saw that it had fallen to its knees and there was a hunting spear buried through its chest and the small ooman was standing there transfixed by the scene. Rag'nar could not believe that the small ooman had saved his life, again. Rag'nar saw the hard meats head droop towards its chest before it then slumped onto its side, its life blood pumping from the chest wound. Rag'nar also saw the hard meats death throws and saw the tail swipe out at the small ooman. The tail was to far from impaling the ooman but its tail blade did slice into the chest of the ooman sending it sprawling onto the ground. Lying there the ooman's head glanced at its chest before slumping back and not moving any more. Rag'nar's vision told him that the ooman was not dead most likely it had fallen unconscious from the wound. Rag'nar switched his vision back to the hard meat and drew his own spear and thrust it straight through the brain of the downed hard meat finishing the job that the ooman had started.

oOo

Rag'nar stood there looking down both at the now dead praetorian hard meat and the small ooman. He was drawn from his gazing by the bleep coming from his wrist computer. Rag'nar flipped open the computer and activated the comms.

"Rag'nar this is Mo'di" came Mo'di's voice through Rag'nar's mask.

"Mo'di, this is Rag'nar. I take it you have finally arrived" Rag'nar spoke back.

"Yes, we are here. How do you wish us to proceed" replied Mo'di.

"First scan the area and confirm if any more hard meats are out there alive. Next out a squad to pick up Ma'lok's sleeping form and place it in the brig. I then want a further squad of warriors to clean up the mess left here and retrieve the bodies of the fallen young bloods as well as clean away any sign of fallen hard meats." Rag'nar took a breath before continuing.

"Alert the healer that I will be bring aboard a wounded ooman….." Rag'nar was interrupted by Mo'di mid sentence.

"Ooman, why by the gods are you bringing a wound ooman on board!" Mo'di's voice contained an element of surprise.

"A blood debt now exists between me and this ooman, and honour demands that it be repaid. Now decloak the ship and get about my orders" replied Rag'nar with both tiredness and anger in his voice.

Closing his computer Rag'nar turned towards the clearing behind him to see the giant form of the ship as it began to decloak seconds later followed by the landing doors opening in its belly. Rag'nar saw two squads of blooded Yautja warriors at the top of the ramp and saw them troop down the ramp to carry out his orders. One of the squads went over to the unconscious form of Ma'lok and lifted him from the ground and headed back into the ship carrying his form between them. The second squad dispersed into the main building as well as around the open ground, retrieving the dead young bloods and using vials of clear liquid to dissolve the remains of hard meats.

As the squads of warriors went about the tasks silently and purposefully, Rag'nar moved over to the small ooman's form lying on the ground. Bending down Rag'nar scooped up the ooman in to his arms and turned to face the ship. Rag'nar inclined his head to look at the small form held in his arms and did not quite believe that this small one could kill a hard meat and save his life not once, but twice. Rag'nar returned his focus to the ship and with the small ooman in his arms walked over to and up the ramp into the belly of the ship.

oOoOo

**A/N: **So this chapters done, where will I be going next with the story?? Well keep tuned, add the story to you favourites and I will have the next chapter up soon, until then……


	10. Update

Update – The Soul of a Warrior

15th February 2011

I thank you all for reading my story and posting your reviews and adding it to your favourites which is a great thing for any author to see that his or her work is appreciated.

So as to my story, I know it has been a while to say the least since I have done the next chapter in my story. Please bear with me I am carrying on with the story and its not been forgotten its just a lot of other stuff has been happening which has meant I have not been able to write as much or as often as I would like. I am writing as and when I get a chance and am aiming to get the next chapter or chapters up very soon.

Until the next chapter.

Primarchruss


	11. Hunt Sanitization

Greetings all. At last after a long, long, long time i have managed to do the next chapter of my fanfiction. I do apologise for ake forever to get the next chapter up but job and writers block have a lot to answer for. Any way enjoy.

**Chapter 10 – **Hunt Sanitization

Navigating through the corridors of the ship Rag'nar carried the injured form of the little ooman towards the healer's area. As he walked through the corridors he could feel the gentle pulsing through the ships structure, of the great engines as they purred in readiness for unleashing their power. He walked quickly ignoring the aches and pains he himself had sustained. His honour demanded that he now care for the little ooman in his arms. As he walked he was passed by various blooded warriors who were about their business sorting out the various problems that had occurred from the disaster of this hunt.

Rag'nar strode through the entrance arch of the healers domain and headed over to one of the empty beds. With gentleness for one so huge he placed the injured ooman on the bed and stepped back. The little ooman was dwarfed by the adult size bed she was small in comparison. Rag'nar stood there looking down at this little being that showed more honour and courage than that excuse Ma'lok who by now should be down in the holding cells.

No'den approached Rag'nar from behind; only the barest of whispers on the floor by the passing of No'den's feet as he approached, gave his presence away. Rag'nar half turned to face No'den,

"_I see that you still have your hunters grace in stalking No'den"_

"_I may be a healer now Rag'nar but I still remember my old days of the hunt" _

"_Your skills of hunting I have no doubt in. I have need of your healer's skills now old friend." _

Rag'nar extended his arm to point to the bed and moved out the way of No'den's sight so that he could see the injured ooman lying on the medical bed.

"_Ooman! Why have you brought an ooman onto our ship?" _No'den's voice was a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

Turning his head to face the little ooman Rag'nar responded

"_There is a blood debt of honour between me and this ooman. This ooman saved my life twice, and in the process killed a praetorian hard meat." _

Rag'nar paused for a second letting that information sink in with No'den before continuing.

"_Ma'lok by his actions has caused this trial to become tarnished by his actions. In the process of dealing with him I was struck by a praetorian hard meat that took me unawares. In the ensuing fight with it I was overpowered and was ready to face my fate and death when this little ooman using one of our hunting spears intervened in my fate and saved me from death. The ooman showed brave equal to any full blooded warrior. The little ooman sustained its injuries from the death spasms of the hard meat." _

Rag'nar paused again for a second before continuing.

"_No'den because of this ooman I still walk and hunt in this world and I am honour bound to the ooman for this. I need you to do what you can to heal these injuries."_

No'den stepped close to the ooman and gave the ooman a quick glance.

"_What you ask is difficult Rag'nar. Ooman physiology is different from ours and our medicines and medical equipment is designed for our bodies and metabolisms. But as you say it's an honour debt and I will not stand between that debt my friend. But I will warn you that I will do what I can but I am not sure the ooman will be the same after."_

"_You will honour me by trying No'den. Let me know when you are done. I have other business to take care of before the ship can depart." _Came Rag'nar's reply as he then turned and walked towards the exit from the healer's room.

"_I will let you know once I have finished and the ooman is recovering" _No'den spoke to Rag'nar's back as he exited the room.

oOo

Rag'nar walked from the healer's area and headed to his next port of call. The cells. The cells where located in an area seldom used in. Rag'nar had to traverse a few levels of the ship to get to them. Eventually he arrived at the cell area. It was not big it only held Ma'lok as its current resident. Rag'nar approached the force shield that blocked the open area from the cell room. He could notice the slight fluctuations in the air from where the force shield surged. Ma'lok, Rag'nar could see, was shackled in wrist and ankle cuffs and chains linked these to the floor he could not move far.

Ma'lok stood there glaring death at Rag'nar the instant he saw him enter the cell area.

"_Come to gloat and see a true warrior held in captive by a small minded little piece of dung" _Ma'lok spat the word at Rag'nar lacing them with contempt.

"_Do not dishonour yourself any further Ma'lok. You are a disgrace and will stand before the elder council to answer for your crimes here" _Rag'nar's reply was steady and certain.

"_As I am a true warrior and claimed glory here they will exonerate me and then there will be a reckoning between you and I Rag'nar the oh so glorious leader"_ Ma'lok's replied showing even more disrespect.

"_Think what you may Ma'lok but you are even further delusional if you think that you can walk free and unpunished for your actions. I will be there when the sentence is passed ordering your execution. Scrape together what dignity and honour that is left to you and prepare yourself for trial." _

And with those last words Rag'nar turned and walked from the cells satisfied that Ma'lok was secured and knowing there were a few more pressing matters to be completed before they could depart for their clan world. As Rag'nar left he could hear Ma'lok swearing and cursing at him and it faded from hearing the further he walked away.

oOo

Rag'nar walked down the ramp and back out onto the planet's surface. He could see the nearby ooman buildings some burning where somehow fires having caught the structures. Just a little way from the ship Rag'nar could see the dead form of the praetorian hard meat still lying there with the spear jutting from its body. Before he could deal with the issue with the dead hard meat he had to check the status of the blooded warriors about his orders.

Flipping open his wrist computer he opened communication channels and checked in with each and every one of the warriors getting their status updates. The warriors were a true reflection of honour to the clan as they had done exactly as he had order and they were almost complete in their tasks. Satisfied Rag'nar closed the wrist computer and knowing the clean-up was almost complete he headed over to deal with one last matter.

Rag'nar walked casually over to the dead hard meat lying there spread out on the hard ground. The dead hard meat with the spear jutting from the body cast a shadow and appeared to be a nightmare version of a sundial. Rag'nar stopped and stood over the body. Reaching for the spear he pulled and meet resistance from the body trapping the spear. Using both hands Rag'nar gave the spear a good pull and the body gave up its grip and the spear slid free. The yellow acid blood dripped from the end but as the creature had been dead for a bit of time the blood had oxidised and just dripped into little pools on the ground. Not bothering to push the inset buttons to compress the spear Rag'nar struck it point first into the ground next to the hard meat corpse. Kneeling down next to the head, Rag'nar withdrew his calf knife. With expert precision born of experience Rag'nar cut the head from the body letting whats left of its life blood drain onto the ground. A few hisses told him that some of the blood had not fully oxidised so he held the head at an angle letting gravity drain the last of the blood from the skull.

Standing up Rag'nar took the skull and moving to the spear he thumped the skull onto the exposed spear point mounting the skull clearly on the spear. Rag'nar grabbed the middle of the spear and yanked it from the ground, small tufts of turf coming out of the ground as the spear pulled free from the grounds embrace. Rag'nar walked over to the ramp of the ship and stepped onto the smooth metal platform. Turning Rag'nar faced the open air looking at the buildings and the battlefield.

Rag'nar stood there spear in hand waiting for all the blooded warriors to filter back to and board the ship with their tasks complete. As each warrior passed Rag'nar they gave him a silent nod of respect and a glance at the skull mounted on the spear before walking up the ramp and into the ship.

With the last warrior walking past him and into the ship Rag'nar gave the area once last glance. Signalling to Mo'di, Rag'nar gave the command for take-off. The ships engines responded seconds later lifting the ship from the planet's surface with their immense power. The ship lifted and the Rag'nar stood there for a few more seconds on the ramp that started to close as the ship lifted clear of the surface. Rag'nar turned from the rising view and walked into the ship with the spear and skull in hand. The ramp closed with a silent thump behind him.

oOo

Several weeks later after the Yautja ship had left the Company ship entered orbit around the planet and dispatched several drop ships of Company marines and an Company executive.

The marine drop ships touched down around the ruined village which had partially burnt down. The marines, dressed in full face breather masks and full combat gear only displaying rank and the company logo, exited the ship in a tight military formation spreading out into the area to secure the drop site and establish and command point.

With the command point set up the sole executive strode out of one of the drop ships. The man walked with a purpose and an air of authority that did not take criticism. Dress in black the man walked up to the marine captain. The marine captain turned and presented himself with a salute.

"_Sir, drop site secured. Your orders Sir" _the captain's voice came from behind his full face mask slightly dulled but still with a commandful tone.

"_Spread out captain and find out what happened. Search for any survivors. Find me my xenos life form."_ The executive's voice was calm but was full of authority.

"_Sir, yes sir Mr Ares" _replied the captain and with a salute turned and began issuing orders to his men.

Mr Ares returned to the drop ship and awaited his orders to be completed.

Several hours later Mr Ares received news from the drop ship crew that the captain was asking if he could attend the command post. Walking from the interior of the drop ship Mr Ares approached the command post and he could see that the marines had found several survivors barely alive but survivors none the less. The marine captain turned from the marines with the survivor's and saluted Mr Ares.

"_Sir, we have found these few colonists hiding in one of the buildings. They have been going on about huge black bugs and tall armed and armoured warriors with green and yellow skin. Also we have found something's of interest in a few of the piles of what appears to be dissolved remains that surround the area. It's over here on the command table for you to inspect." _The captain spoke clearly and to the point.

"_Well done captain. I will speak with the colonists then see what items you have found" _replied Mr Ares.

Mr Ares moved over to the colonist and spoke to each one in turn getting their stories. The colonists blurted out haphazardly their stories in their eagerness to get it all out. An hour or two passed before Mr Ares was satisfied with the information from the colonists and he has asked them questions about what they had seen. Finished with the colonists he went over to the command desk and saw that the marines had put the items into two black boxes. Opening the first Mr Ares found it contained what appeared to be a hand of a black insect type creature its hand ended in a dissolved stump. Closing the box he moved to the second one and opened its lid. Inside the item caused Mr Ares to give a brief smile of satisfaction. Inside were the partially dissolved remains of an alien wrist computer. Technology the company would gladly pay any price to gain.

Mr Ares closed the box and signalled for a marine to take the two boxes into the drop ship. Turning to the marine captain he spoke.

"_We are all done here captain recall your men we are leaving."_

"_What about the survivor's sir" _replied the captain.

"_There was no survivor's captain" _Mr Ares gave the captain a knowledgeable look that spoke volumes.

"_Sir yes sir, there were no survivor's" _the captain replied understanding the order.

A few of the marines lined up in front of the colonists and on the order of the captain the silence of the area was suddenly broken by the quick burst of gun fire and dying screams as the last few colonists joined the rest of the planets dead inhabitants.

The marines and Mr Ares withdrew back to the drop ships and boarded. A flare of engines and the ships broke for orbit. In orbit Mr Ares contacted the company ship hanging in high orbit and spoke his authority codes followed by his orders. A few minutes later in response a missile burst its way from the ships side and fell away on a course for the former colony. As the drop ships came into dock with the big company ship the result of the missile detonation was a broiling mushroom cloud marking the former colony position. Mr Ares looked out at the mushroom cloud and already forming in his mind his report to his superiors he spoke quietly to himself

"_It's a shame about the colony's reactor fault wiping out the colony there were no survivors" _

He chuckled to himself and glanced over at the marine carrying the two black boxes with treasure beyond value.


End file.
